The Battle for Disney
by FigmentJedi
Summary: The caravan returns to the Magic Kingdom to find that a massive battle is about to take place. Preparations have now been made for the toons to defend their lives from Doom's forces, but will they truly be ready for when the battle begins?
1. It Begins

The Battle For Disney

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Disney characters, though the story is my own idea.

November 30th, 2003:

It had began as a simple morning, but soon the clouds of darkness would gather as the storms of war approached. Mickey dreams had been troubled over the past few weeks. He saw within his mind that darkness and shadowy demons would approach on WDW. He had awoken that morning with a simple breakfast of cheese and toast.

It seemed that this day would be a quiet and average, until he saw the news of Roy Disney resigning and telling Eisner to step down. Mickey had a feeling that someone would stand up to Eisner and he only had three words to say about it. "It is time"

It was still quite early, about 3 hours before the Magic Kingdom would open. He went through an old trunk, and pulled out his keycard to the Utilidors.

As he went outside, an incredibly dark fog had covered Toon Town and slowly forming from the fog were black demonic creatures. Though in a world with numerous giant monsters, the nation of Toontown, and the half-toons of the Midwest, this seemed too strange to him. Mickey had charged a ball of magical energy and he fired. It had fried many of the creatures, but more would soon arrive. He took the long path from Toontown Fair to Tommorowland, the creatures pursuing him as he ran. Running toward the Alien Encounter building, he quickly ran to a cast member door and went down to the Utilidors. More black demons were coming down the stairs. He shot a few more spells to hold them off, and slammed the door. Mickey then took the tunnels beneath Tommorowland. He had come to a dead end wall. Of course, it wasn't really dead-end at all. Mickey waved his hand, and a super secret door was revealed. He knew that it existed, but not what was behind it, and he only had gone down to the door, as if a higher power was guiding him. Mickey then entered the secret room and came into a darkened room with a blue glow. He had walked down the hall to the center of the room, which was directly under the Carousel of Progress. This was the stuff of legends, Walt Disney's frozen tomb.


	2. Visions

The Battle for Disney

Chapter 2: Visions

Figment's House, Epcot, November 30th

Figment's dreams had been troubled for a long time. He had been seeing visions of his past and a dark future. The purple dragon had been losing hope since the disappearance of his creator, The Dreamfinder. The slow removal of all of the classics in Epcot had began in 1994 when the Kitchen Kaberet cast was fired and was going to be replaced with a new show, Food Rocks. Bonnie Appetit had been optimistic that she and the rest of the cast including the Stars of the Milky Way, the Cereal Sisters, the Kitchen Krackpots, the Fiesta Fruit and Colander Combo, and the vaudeville combo of Hamm and Eggs, would find a job somewhere. But Figment and Dreamfinder never heard from them again. The situation started getting grimmer when World of Motion was replaced with Test Track. Figment feared that more attractions would be replaced with thrill rides that lacked the heart of the Omnimover attractions. It all went dark for Figment when Dreamfinder vanished. Figment had lost his mentor, creator, and teacher in the powers of the Imagination. He knew the Institute that moved into the Imagination Pavilion lacked, well... Imagination.

He kept seeing a grimmer future where Disney lost its heart. In fact it was indeed heading that way. From his nightmares, he awoke and found the blimp from the Dream Mobile, the vacuum cleaner, bagpipe like vehicle that Dreamfinder and Figment would collect sparks of Imagination. It was a sign to Figment that in order to bring things back into balance, he would need to find Dreamfinder.

Walt's Frozen Tomb, Magic Kingdom 

Mickey had known of Walt's tomb, but he had never seen it before. He approached the cryogenic tube and saw an inscription and 5 "key holes" surrounding the base. The inscription read

"To awaken Walt from his frozen slumber, a caravan of 5 must find the 5 gems of the Sages of WDW. There is a sage within each park. Merlin, the great wizard that taught King Arthur represents Magic Kingdom. Dreamfinder, the kindly old mage that shows us that Imagination belongs to all of us, at Future World. The Sage of Time, the mysterious being that brought the world together for the millennium celebration with his Great Millennium Walk in World Showcase. Rafiki, the wise shaman of the Animal Kingdom."

The last lines of the paragraph were blurred from view, so Mickey couldn't read them. The other paragraph of the inscriptions was still visible.

"Perils may face the way of the caravan, and they may end up having to look in unexpected places or even those of great peril. Otherwise, the World will be consumed in shadow. However, when the gems are placed, they will reveal the source of the shadows so that they may be smote."

Mickey knew what he had to do now. He had to gather his friends so they could combat the threat. But he didn't know who the 5th member would be. He didn't know that the 5th member was trekking his way to Animal Kingdom from Epcot, seeking council with Rafiki.


	3. The Council with Rafiki

DISCLAIMER: It's a little obvious but, I don't own the Disney characters. The storyline is mine though.... Chapter 3: The Council with Rafiki 

I know this blimp balloon means something, but I'm not sure. Could Dreamfinder be contacting me from beyond? Unless he isn't dead! He's out there somewhere, but where. Well, I know where I'll be going today. I've already set the Audio Animatronics for the day, so I can get out scot-free. I just leave Channing a note on the door. He won't mind, he'll be glad I'm gone.

Figment had been thinking a lot since he got the balloon that morning. That and the shadows were affecting his mind pretty good. He stopped into Mouse Gear and stopped to look at the old dreamvehicle up there. He remembered the good days. With Dreamfinder, that ended abruptly a month after J. Thaddeus Toad's disappearance. As soon as the park closed that day, everything within the building disappeared into a dark shadow, including Dreamfinder. He was alone and over the next few months, things that definitely lacked imagination crawled into the Imagination Pavilion. Mostly illusions and lame special effects, not the true magic of the old ride at all. It had been a dark time, though he had found friendship with the Dreamseekers in 2001, though they had vanished last spring. He felt so alone, with his friends gone, but the blimp balloon had sparked some hope within him. He had to find more about what had happened to his friends. Just as he had left the shop, more dark shadows appeared, wraithlike and tentacled. The dark shadows lunged forward, yet Figment managed to dodge the attack at the right moment. Soaring into the air, Figment summoned his inner power, the sparks of creation that had brought him to life. A mighty bolt of lightning had come thundering down on the dreadful shadow demons.

Thank god that's been taken care of! Bloody Heartless imitations. I have a feeling that some prophecy is coming into play, and I must help fulfill it. To Rafiki's tree!

And so, Figment had set off to Rafiki's tree, to see if the wise shaman could show him what the hell he needed to do. It was a gloomy day, and the trees slowly began to grow shadowy and nasty looking. Figment already had an idea something was amiss within the parks, but he had no idea that the ancient power of nature would be affected by the corrupting shadow looming over Walt Disney World. He entered the gates of the Animal Kingdom, walking along the Oasis, seeing the fear the shadows inflicted onto the animals. The cockatoos, ducks, boars and other wildlife were cowering in fear of the shadow that was looming over the kingdom. Figment set his path towards Africa and saw fear in everything. The rocks, the trees, the animals, the cast members, and even buildings looked afraid under the dark and evil shadow. Walking in the savanna, Figment realized that the animals were not on the savanna, and they appeared to be cowering in their night houses. Figment looked to the horizon, seeing a herd of Gnu running in fear... from hyenas. But the hyenas were acting much more fierce then usual, as normally they would scavenge on other predator's kills. But Figment could see darkness in their eyes, as if possessed by evil spirits telling them to kill and maim anything in their path. The hyenas paused for a moment, sniffing the air, and facing Figment's direction. This of course put one thought into Figment's mind, run like hell! Of course, Figment knew he couldn't outrun the beasts, the demons inside them somehow granted them superspeed. The hyenas had him surrounded in a semi-circle, and Figment was trapped. Then, coming out of the wave of hyenas, was Scar himself. Scar was clearly affected by the shadows that got to him. He had grown much more muscular, his coat had changed from a brown to blood red, his claws had became much more massive, like knives, and his eyes were completely yellow.

"Kill him. The master does not want this filth to ruin his plans." Scar commanded in a dark cold voice.

As the hyenas lunged forward, escape for Figment seemed hopeless, until, Simba came and defeated the demonic beasts. The hyenas, having come out of their trance, immediately ran away, from complete fear of the king. Scar, of course, knew he was defeated, and ran off to regather the troops.

"I've sensed why you came. This shadow has affected the entire land, and you had come to see Rafiki to see how you could help," said Simba.

"Yes. I can feel that someone is calling out to me to fulfill my destiny in life." Figment replied.

"It's how I felt before." And with that, Simba had left Figment, probably to investigate the threat further.

As Figment traveled along the savanna, he finally had come to the baobab tree of Rafiki, one of the wisest animals he knew. He climbed the majestic tree and found Rafiki looking along a massive carving on the wall.

"The time is coming. The cloud of darkness has been thickening for 9 years and the storm is being unleashed after the long build up. The gems must be found to stop the shadows." Rafiki said.

"Gems? What about gems?" Figment asked.

"The power of the gems can bring light to the shadows and awaken Walt from his deep slumber." Rafiki replied.

"So.... The urban legend is true." Figment said.

"Yes, and you must play a part in saving our world." Rafiki said.

"But what can I do?" Figment asked.

"You must help find the gems, along with 5 others, the Caravan of the Gems. But even with the Caravan of the Gems, everyone must help defeat the darkness. Even those you've thought lost," explained Rafiki "But you shouldn't worry about that now, you need rest, for your journey shall begin tomorrow."

As Figment drifted to sleep, he was surrounded by shadow and was alone, but not for long...

Figment... Dreamfinder? 

Figment, you must free me... and the others taken by the shadows.

But how? I don't even know where you are? 

Use the Dreammobile, and your own sparks.

Figment soon heard other voices of the past.

Let me out of here! As the master of Toad Hall, I want out of this dank prison!

Mr. Toad? 

_The dreams of the world are becoming darker then night. You need to help bring back the light!_

Dreamseekers? 

As the world fades into the shadows of darkness, the conflicts of mankind only grow stronger. Figment, help bring the World together!

The Sage of Time? 

The voices grew stronger and more came, as Figment was bombarded by cries for help, from just about everyone that Figment had known that had disappeared. The voices united into one strong voice shouting "Save us! Save the World! Awaken Walt! Get Mickey to help! Save us!"

As the voices faded, Dreamfinder's voice could still be heard.

You'll find a way, you're the embodiment of the imagination itself. You and Mickey will get a plan in mind, but beware of the grave peril you will soon face. I can only help now in this way. I and the others need to be freed to help you on this journey. Watch the skies for the darkest clouds. That is where we are being held captive. Take this knowledge and good luck, for we're all depending on the Caravan.

And with that Dreamfinder left.

As dawn approached the Animal Kingdom, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie had already been approaching the Animal Kingdom.

"Friends, no matter what danger lies ahead on our quest, we'll always stick together." Mickey said "Now, let's find the first gem!"

And so, the quest for the gems began.


	4. Preparation

The Battle for Disney

Chapter 4: Preparation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Disney characters, yet the story is my idea.

Note: This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 3. Donald and Ludwig Von Drake will not have their accent/speech impediments present, because I suck at writing in dialect.

Mickey had been blown away by what he had seen. He had known something was in the secret corridors of the Utilidors and that he had been given the key card for a reason.

"Finally, there is hope. But the prophecy says I can't do this alone. I need my friends!"

So Mickey dashed back to Toon Town to gather his friends together. They had just gotten up and were also pondering the meaning of the gathering darkness, and having breakfast. Just another average day in the life of a toon, up until they saw Mickey running in the streets like a madman!  
"Everyone! It's time! Come on, we'll have a mystic quest with magic and bunnies and badgers and explosions and things flying through the air and my cat's breath smells like cat food!"

Donald, Goofy and Minnie had gone into the streets, mostly concerned about their friend's sanity then the beginning of an epic journey.

"Mickey? Are you alright?" asked Minnie

"What's the big idea!" said Donald

"I found him! I found him at last! The urban legends are true!" Mickey said.

"What George? Everyone knows him! Otherwise the Pirate ride would never work." Said Goofy.

"No the other urban legend!"

At that moment, they were quiet. They knew what Mickey meant, yet they were too speechless to react. They were overwhelmed by what they had heard. As they absorbed the information, Mickey had regained his cool.

"Come my friends, I'll take you down to the chamber." Said Mickey

So they went into the Utilidors and into the secret chamber.

"You see, there are these 5 mystic gems, guarded by 5 sages, who must be found by a caravan of 5. Then the gems will be brought here and put into 5 slots." Explained Mickey.

They had approached the door, which Mickey had opened with the key card. They entered the glowing blue room. They approached the prophecy tablet in front of the tube, and Mickey noticed a passage he had overlooked while reading it the first time.

It read: Mickey shall lead the caravan and along with him will be 3 of his closest friends: Minnie, Donald and Goofy; and the embodiment of the creative spirit itself, Figment.

"Hmmm.... I was right on the dot," thought Mickey.

"So what now Mickey?" asked Minnie.

"There's apparently a cache of tools for us over there. Let's look there," said Mickey

They went through the box and found their weapons. Mickey chose a Keyblade, Minnie chose the staff of a healer, Donald chose the staff of a wizard, and Goofy selected a shield. They put the remaining tools in a pack, so that Figment could choose once they met up with him. They went back to the surface and Mickey suggested that they needed some people to guard the chamber while they were on their quest. Mickey got the characters of the Magic Kingdom together at Town Square about a half hour before the park opened.

"Friends! As you may already know, Roy has left Disney and is rallying the fans together to end Eisner's reign. I'm not sure if it will work, after all, protests in the past have fallen to deaf ears, like the campaign to save our friend Mr. Toad. But there is hope! I have found Walt's icy resting place! Now many of you are probably asking why the hell I haven't woken him and brought him forth. There is more to it then turning the heat up on the freezer. You see, it has been prophesized that 5 mystic gems are in 4 different parks, and the knowledge of the gems hiding places lie with 5 sages living in each park. Me, Minnie, Donald, goofy, and Figment have been chosen to find the 5 sages and the 5 gems. However... we need someone to guard the chamber. Who will step forth?" Mickey said.

Four stepped forward; Brer Rabbit, Tigger, Stitch, and Pooh.

"We will set off at 9, and the hope for our land shall be ignited, "said Mickey

He stepped down off his soapbox and approached the chosen guards.

"Come on, I'll take you down to the chamber."

As Mickey left the scene, someone was watching far above in the clouds of shadow. It was Michael Eisner and another more shadowy and ominous being.

"So, he has been found at last, but Mickey and friends must not interfere with the plan," said the media mogul.

"Of course not, two of the sages have been captured! Mickey shall not bring the light back, but rather, be consumed by shadow. His own shadow!" said the shadowy demon. "I have someone you would like to meet..."

And from the shadows another dark figure approached. He had dark pointed ears, red slit like eyes, pointed feet, and a large black cape tattered at the ends.

"This is Shadow Mickey, formed from the dark and taken from the very things Mickey hates and fears. Whatever Mickey hates, he loves. And whatever he loves, Mickey hates!" said the necromancer. "What is your purpose, Shadow Mickey?" asked the demon.

"I shall kill Mickey and his pathetic friends!" said the evil twin in a dark, bitter and cold voice.

"How shall you accomplish this?" said the demon.

"The power of Dip forged into an evil blade!" said Shadow Mickey

"Yes! Now go my minion! Find the caravan! And slay them! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!" the demon cackled.

As the dark hunter had left the floating castle, Mickey and friends had already left for Animal Kingdom.

"Why are we going to Animal Kingdom, Mickey?" asked Goofy. "Shouldn't we go to Epcot to get Figment?"

"I had called the Institute earlier, but Channing said that Figment had left on his own, on important business to see Rafiki. He seemed much more calm then usual." Said Mickey.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We got a gem to get!" said Donald.

And so, they headed for the Animal Kingdom by a modified parking tram Donald had gotten from the experimentation of Ludwig Von Drake. The tram had been modified for speed, endurance, and excellent air conditioning. Ludwig was there to make sure that Mickey could control it.

"Now, the Supertram Xtreme 2004, is the fastest vehicle in WDW, topping speeds of 120 miles per hour, so you need to make sure that you don't run over any buses or pedestrians, or go too fast or the friction will set the thing on fire and explode. The tram can't fly as there wasn't quite enough room for the flight system after putting in the air conditioning system, the entertainment system, onboard computer, and the interrociter and the flux capacitor and.." Ludwig rambled on and on about the specs on the machine.

"Let's get out of here, I'm tired of this gibberish." Said Donald.

So they quietly sneaked away while Ludwig was rambling on. And they set off on the quest, ready to face the great challenges awaiting, including Shadow Mickey and the rest of the mysterious necromancer's minions.


	5. Many Meetings

Battle For Disney: Chapter 5: Many Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, though the story's universe is a creation of my own Imagination.

Mickey and friends were cruising for a while in the Super Tram, but something that insanely fast was bound to screw up and explode sometime. As they passed the 3D Tower of Terror sign, the engines blew up and Mickey and friends had to jump out before a giant fireball consumed them. As they jumped out, it exploded, but the explosion had vanished into a dimensional rift.

"So THAT was what the flux capacitor was for..." said Mickey.

Of course, with the Super Tram transported back to Ludwig's lab, they had to continue the trek to Animal Kingdom on foot. Fortunately, the Super Tram had broken down close to the park and they didn't have that far to go. After a half-hour walk and many complaints from Donald, they had arrived at the gates to the park. They saw the fear, just as Figment had the day before.

Figment had climbed down from Rafiki's tree after waking up. He thought that this would be the beginning of the end of his years of loss, the loss of friends and the loss of his home. Then Scar had returned, though less bulky then before, resembling his normal self. Simba had also come to Figment's side, for he had kept an eye on him the night before after attending to other business in the savanna.

"Scar, why do you track Figment? He hasn't done anything to interfere with your dreams of power." Simba asked.

"Allow me to explain, I was controlled by a darker power to achieve it's own scheme. Simba, you know very well that I work for myself, and will not bow down to authority. That's why I live in exile from Pride Rock." Scar explained.

"Darker power?" Simba asked.

"Eisner is planning war, against his own kingdom and this world! His greed has driven him to the power of darkness. Darkness that is not of his doing, oh no. But rather an ancient evil that has existed for the ages, driving many mad and bringing the world to chaos." Scar explained.

"But how did you learn of this ancient evil?" Figment asked.

"That is what the shadows told me as I was enslaved. As I told you, I serve no one but myself." Scar said.

Yet a voice in the back of his head was talking to him.

"Serve me, and you shall be granted power! Power not just over the Pride Lands, but also all over the natural world! You shall be a great king at last if you take these two out of commission!" the voice offered to Scar.

"I think I've told you too much, and that I will serve the shadows, to find power!" Scar yelled.

Scar pounced mad with rage and hate onto Simba, giving him terrible wounds from the claws. And Figment was running from Scar as he went after him. As Figment was running through the grasslands, Mickey and company were just weaving through them. Mickey saw the ongoing chase and leaped up. Just as Scar was close to tackling Figment, Mickey had blocked the attack with his Keyblade. Scar clawed at Mickey, but he had defended each strike. Scar had backed a little and pounced again onto Mickey, determined to strike him for sure. The Keyblade lit with a powerful magic and through one strike; Scar was struck into the sky. With Scar defeated, Minnie had healed Simba with the power of the healing staff and returned to the others.

The caravan had been completed with Figment, and they had gone up into the tree to talk to Rafiki of the location of the Animal Kingdom gem.

"The gem of Animal Kingdom is in a land thought lost, but soon to be found. " Said Rafiki.

"Hmmm... It's a riddle." Said Mickey. "A land thought lost, but soon to be found..."

"What about Beastly Kingdom,"said Figment "Everest is going to be a while, so it can't be Shangri-La.? "

"But Beastly Kingdom never was built at all." said Mickey.

"Do not let what you think you know get in the way. The world is full of mysteries." Said Rafiki. "Since it may be difficult finding a place you haven't been to and why Beastly Kingdom has never been fully explored, I'll tell you. Past the woods in Camp Minnie Mickey, there lies a secret land. The Imagineers were working on opening the area up to guests and putting in attractions. Unfortunately, a terrible beast lurked in the tower on the edge of the clearing. The monster drove the Imagineers away and it was deemed to dangerous to continue work down there. The monster guards a great treasure, and within the tower lies the Animal Kingdom gem."

"Great. I love a challenge." Said Figment. "Let's roll"

"Wait Figment, we brought some tools from Walt's tomb, so you can pick one for yourself." Said Mickey.

Figment had chosen a sword with a thunderbolt like blade. As he held it, energy danced along the blade.

"Hmmm... I guess it's a sparkblade." Said Figment.

And as they set off from Rafiki's, they returned to Discovery Island. As they were walking, Minnie noticed something stuck in one of the roots of the Tree of Life. It was a blue crystal. Mickey approached her.

"I think you should keep it, it might come in handy later." Mickey said.

"You think it's important?" asked Minnie

"Just a hunch..." said Mickey.

Minnie put the crystal in her pocket and returned to the rest of the caravan. They had approached the forest of Camp Minnie Mickey, but they weren't aware that something evil was watching them in the trees above.


	6. When There is Light, There is Shadow

Battle for Disney: Chapter 6: When there is Light, there is Shadow

DISCLAIMER: The Disney characters belong to Disney, but the story's universe and Shadow Mickey are creations of my own imagination.

As the caravan approached the forest, Mickey was sensing something wrong. The shadows seemed to get stronger as they went into the forest. Something was in the trees, and they were getting the feeling that there were being watched. Maniacal laughter was heard, and Figment looked up into the trees.

"There's something in the trees!" said Figment.

"Nonsense, Figment, it's a figment of… umm never mind, it's just your mind playing tricks on you." Said Mickey.

"I don't know Mickey, I hear it too." Said Minnie.

"So do I." Said Donald.

"Garwsh, our minds are pretty gullible, I hear it too." Said Goofy.

The laughter was heard again and the trees rustled as a fell wind came over them.

"You're right, it's no trick, something is out there!" said Mickey.

Floating down from the trees, a cloaked dark figure came down. A hood obscured his face with only red eyes glowing from under it. Pointed ears stuck out from his head. The figure took off the hood revealing a pale white face with glowing red eyes.

Mickey trembled and asked, "Who are you?"

"What's the big idea?" Donald angrily asked.

"I am the darkness of the night, I am the destructive power of the storm, I am the hammer of war, the bringer of hate, making all tremble at my awesome power. Formed by shadow, I am the darkness in your heart Mickey!" said the demon.

"So basically, your Mickey's evil twin." Said Figment.

"Yes." Said the Shadow Mickey. "I was formed from what Mickey hates and despise what he likes."

"Well, I don't like to lose!" said Mickey.

"Ha, nice try. Now suffer my wrath!" yelled Shadow Mickey.

And Shadow Mickey lunged at them, sword drawn, going towards Mickey, who had unsheathed the Keyblade. The others had gotten out their weapons. Mickey and Shadow Mickey were locked in combat, blocking each other's moves, not making a strike. Figment had run in with Sparkblade charged, ready to make a strike on the demon. Shadow Mickey turned towards Figment and shot dark energy blasts, which Figment had tried to counter with sparks from his sword, which negated some blasts, though one had stuck his shoulder, leaving a painful stinging sensation. He fell over reeling in pain. Mickey Donald and Goofy had regrouped, weapons ready. Shadow Mickey sent more blasts of dark energy, which was negated from energies of Donald's staff and by Mickey's Keyblade. Shadow Mickey leaped towards Goofy who had tried to defend against Shadow Mickey's sword, but the shield slipped from Goofy's grip and Shadow Mickey was about to bring down his sword on Goofy when Donald ran in shooting blasts of energy, angrily jumping and waving his staff. Shadow Mickey leaped to dodge the blasts and shot more blasts, knocking Donald to the ground. Mickey stood his ground while Minnie had healed Figment with good energy and the two joined him. Shadow Mickey came down, ready to strike the three with his sword charged with enough dark energy to hit all of them at once. Just as the sword came down on them, a energy barrier came between the sword and the caravan, coming from Minnie's staff. The good magic shattered the fell blade, and Shadow Mickey's hand burned as he screamed from the pain. He floated up and warned them "I'll be back, and next time, you'll fall from my power!"

He disappeared in a cloud of blackness and maniacal laughter.

"Minnie, you did it!" exclaimed Mickey.

"The staff must of generated the energy field out of protecting us or it could be the crystal." Said Minnie as she pulled the blue crystal from her pocket.

They turned toward the road and continued on into the clearing, which revealed a magical place of trees and fantastic creatures roaming about. But they also seemed to be afraid, for a dark decrepit castle with black clouds looming over it. A fell scream was heard, as they got closer.

"Obviously the home of a big monster…" said Figment.

As they approached, they were again being watched from the sky by the dark floating castle.

"You failed me Shadow Mickey!" said the necromancer.

"But Milord, they are too powerful as a team." Said Shadow Mickey.

"Then we must separate them, and destroy Mickey! He's the greatest threat thus far." Said the sorcerer.

"Perhaps if there were more of me…" said Shadow Mickey.

"Very good my minion. As for how to separate the caravan, I will call on a sorcerer equally as powerful as me. Nidhiki! Krekka!" the sorceror barked to the Dark Hunters "Find Maleficent!"

"For now, we will let the other villains try to thwart those heroes. But when they approach the Studios, they will be brought to their end! And we will take the gems, AND DESTROY WALT! AND COVER THE EARTH IN DARKNESS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" the sorcerer schemed.

"And as for me?" asked Eisner.

The Necromancer replied, "You will be granted your share of the Earth, my friend. After all, you financed the rebuilding of the tower with all of those bonuses and budget cuts in the parks. Your reward will come and it will be a matter of time..."


	7. The Tower of the Dragon

Battle for Disney: Chapter 7: The Tower of the Dragon

Disclaimer: Beastly Kingdom as portrayed here was based on the original plans for it, though the names of the bats are my own. The other characters belong to Disney, though the story's universe is mine.

NOTE: A bit of backstory is put in here. If it hasn't become clear yet, this story's universe differs a little more then our own.

As the caravan approached the dark castle, something stirred in a nearby lake. The caravan didn't take any chances and pulled out their tools. A massive creature rose from the lake. It was serpent like, yet had large flippers and a big body. "Hold on!' said the sea serpent "I won't hurt ye, I'm just here to warn you about the monstrous dragon." "Hey, I take offense to the term monstrous!" replied Figment. "No laddie, I'm not talking about ye, but of the creature that dwells in the castle." Replied the creature. "Who are you?" asked Mickey. "I'm one of the Loch Ness monsters affected by Half-Toon mutations. The Imagineers secretly recruited me to become part of the park. And I'm warning you of the dragon that lives within the tower, guarding the treasure I presume ye be after." "That is why we have come." Said Mickey. "Then I wish ye luck. There's a group of bats there that want to get the treasure from the dragon, I suggest talking with them and getting their help. I'd go with ye too, but with these flippers I can't get around very well. Good luck." The half toon Nessie said. And with that, the beast swam back down to the depths of the lake. The caravan entered the doors of the castle, but they were being watched. As they entered the hall, things were quiet until several creatures swooped down. In shock, the caravan immediately pulled out their weapons. "Wait! Wait! We mean you now harm!" said the leader of the creatures, who was wearing a pirate hat. "I am the captain of the Bat Crew, greatest flying pirate group of distant lands in the Fantasy Realm. Problem is, we've been stuck here for a long time." "The Loch Ness Monster told us to ask for your help," said Mickey "We seek one of the treasures within this castle." "I admire your bravery, but that dragon is fierce. We've lost much of our men to his power. You see, the treasure in this castle was collected from all the imaginary kingdoms the world over, to be present here around the time this village, Beastly Kingdom, would open to the guests of this park. But we needed a thrill for the guests and a dragon was brought in for a ride here. But it went berserk, driving the Imagineers away and hoarded the treasure and took it to the castle. Later we found out it's origin, it was the great worm Smaug." Explained the Captain. "We've been trying to reclaim the treasure, but his power is too strong." Mickey stopped for a moment, as did the others, shocked about who they were dealing with, arguably one of the most terrible beasts from a great novel that came to be only through imagination finding the true story of a far off part of the Fantasy Realm, the mystical dimensional plane connecting the world to other lands, primarily Toontown. He then explained why they were here "We are here for a magic gem that is within the dragon's hoard. Dark forces are at work and we must find that gem to help save us all." "Very well, Bart, Bob, Billy, get our friends to the enchanted cauldrons." Said the Captain. "Aye Aye Captain!" replied the three bats. As the caravan got into the cauldrons, the captain explained the plan. "These cauldrons can fly so you can get through the massive treasure room quickly and dodge Smaug's assaults. We will help you distract him, though you will need to use the magic of your weapons to help fend him off. I think I have sensed the gem before and it is very close to the center of the treasure room." "Captain, we are good to go!" said one of the other bats. "Alright men, we set off for plunder, for glory, for our reputation, and for our fortunes! Onward!" said the captain. The cauldrons floated up and began zooming further into the reaches of the castle passing through a great hall and a massive armory, along the way passing melted armor and swords. "Looks like we weren't the first to come." Said Figment "I hope we don't get all nice, crispy and ready for dipping in barbeque sauce." "That's not helping Figment…"Said Donald. As they approached the outskirts of the treasure room, they saw a massive red creature lying in a bed of gold and jewels. It's neck was long and serpentine with a horned head with massive spines along the back, massive wings, a slightly slender, yet large stomach, and a tail with massive spikes, standard issue fire breathing dragon. "We're getting close! Be on your guard!" said one of the bats. As they flew in, the dragon stirred and it's eyes slowly stirred open with light beacons coming from his eyes. "I know you are here thieves, I smell your fear and I know why you have come. And you didn't have the manners to introduce yourself as you came in." His tail snapped, sending up a massive wave of treasure, including the gem. "I kill when I wish! I am strong, strong, STRONG! My armor is like tenfold shields, my claws spears, the crack of my tail a thunderbolt, my teeth swords, my wings a hurricane, and my breath death!" the great worm said. He rose up and let out a mighty roar that shook the castle as he let a burst of flame into the air. The beast rose in the air with its mighty wings and began in pursuit of the caravan. "You'll have to speed up to escape his power. You can control the cauldron by tipping it in different directions!" said the captain. As Smaug flew, more of the Bat Crew was being swept away by the power of his mighty wings and the beast was heading towards them. While the others were scattering using magic to counter the beast, Figment had fallen into another vision. He saw the Dream Mobile flying again, flanked by several speeders as nine dark figures were approaching, but were countered by masers on the speeders and the blimp. As Figment got out of the vision, he had jumped put of his cauldron after spotting a gold dish and a crystal wand. Using the two objects, he had created a makeshift maser cannon and combined it with the power of his sparkblade and fired at the dragon. Like the masers used to counter the kaiju in the Mutitan War of the 70's, it managed to hurt the beast, though unlike those monsters, the dragon had taken a major hit to an unprotected spot on his chest and was shot down before getting the captain, the caravan and several bats. As it hit the ground, it glared at Figment. "You think you have won your treasure, but the shadows shall come for you! You may not live to see your old friends again! I am but the first of you and your fellowship's trials and what lies ahead are just as dangerous as I AM!" Smaug said. The dragon had lunged up and breathed a massive plume of fire at Figment. The smoke cleared, and Figment had survived. "Impossible! Nothing could survive that! How!" the beast said in shock. Behind Figment were the rest of the caravan and the bats. "Because I have friends!" Figment said proudly as he held the maser cannon up. The others combined their power with Figment's cannon and Smaug was knocked out by the blast. It's blood red and brown skin turned pale and it seemed the beast was dead. "Well, it's time to claim your treasure." Said the captain. The gem gleamed in the treasure hoard and Figment had picked it up and put it in a pack. "Well Mickey, where to next." Asked Figment. "Let's head back to where this journey began. To Magic Kingdom!" said Mickey. As they left the mystical village, Rafiki greeted them back at the edge of the forest. "Like what Smaug said, this is but the beginning. I wish you luck." Rafiki said. He turned to Figment and told him "Trust your visions, look beyond what you see and you will find your friends." The caravan left Rafiki and left Animal Kingdom, which seemed to get a little cheerier then when they got there. They boarded the bus and Goofy asked Mickey "Will Ludwig be upset that we broke the Super Tram?" "I think I'll just tell him we'll take the bus from now on Goofy." Replied Mickey. 


	8. Descent Into Darkness

Battle For Disney: Chapter 8: Descent Into Darkness

DISCLAIMER: The Characters are owned by Disney, the story and universe is mine.

The caravan had returned to Magic Kingdom. As characters saw them pass, many asked questions about the quest, how did they find the first gem, and what would happen. Then they encountered Ludwig.

"I see you wrecked my Super Tram. Lots of hard work and this is what happens!" said the doctor.

"Look, I'm sorry. But did we really need all that stuff. We'll just take the bus next time..." said Mickey.

As the others turned away to get to Merlin's, Figment told the others he had to talk to Ludwig.

"I think we will need new vehicles soon." Said Figment.

"What exactly and why for?" replied Ludwig.

"Speeders. We'll need speeders capable of flight high in the atmosphere. You are familiar with the Dreammobile that Dreamfinder had right?" asked Figment.

"Yes, it was a good ship. So you would want the speeders to be similar to that old design?" asked Ludwig.

"Yup. I'll talk to you later about the project. I need to get to the others." Said Figment, who ran off to the hill where Merlin's house was. When Figment had gotten there, the others had arrived already and Merlin had given them the riddle "Where two sister attractions connect is where the Magic Kingdom gem will be found."

It didn't take a while to figure it out and Figment answered "Pirates of the Caribbean and Haunted Mansion."

And that answer made absolute sense. After all, both were in development for the same area of Disneyland, New Orleans Square, both were initially planned to be walkthroughs until efficient ride systems came to be, both were animatronics and special effects based, and finally, both were lighthearted looks at dark subjects.

"You'll all have to be careful, for several powerful villains will come, both at home in the two attractions." Said Merlin.

And with Merlin's warning, they had left the house and went toward Liberty Square. Like in Animal Kingdom, the area seemed to be filled with fear. They had walked up to the Haunted Mansion, which looked more ominous then before and entered. The Ghost Host had immediately chimed in as they entered "Some of our guests seem to have been getting more restless. I think some dark force has come here and started this mess. Our happy haunts are usually just that, happy. But in recent days they have began to attack unwary cast members. We do still have some that have resisted this, but many of the haunts in the Graveyard have been acting very frightful."

"Perhaps the source is within the graveyard." Said Mickey.

"Very well, these Doombuggies will get you down there and hopefully you can exorcise this mysterious force." Said the Ghost Host who had left them at that point.

As they rode through the Mansion, it seemed that some of the more malevolent spirits such as the pop up ghosts were acting very aggressive. They arrived in the Graveyard and got out and as they walked through dark spirits were constantly attacking them. Most magic attacks didn't work well on them and it took lots of effort to stop them. Soon they were surrounded and they were losing against the fiends. After several blasts of electrical energy, Figment had flown up to a safer spot, for he knew he had to find a solution to this problem, in his backpack.

Figment had gained the backpack a few years earlier. The Sage of Time gave it to him shortly before the Dark Hunters took him away. The Sage had told him that the pack would always have what Figment needed it and that he had gotten it from the Dreamfinder before he had disappeared that one cold night back in 1998 and that Dreamfinder wanted Figment to have it when he was ready. When he had gotten it, the Dark Hunters had came and Figment had been placed with the Dreamseekers, who had become great friends before they too had been taken away.

Figment opened his pack and a massive ball of light emerged from the backpack and exploded in a brilliant light, which immediately sent the ghosts away. But that merely led them into deep trouble, for the controller of this dark army arose from the hills of the graveyard. It was a massive demon with huge pupiless eyes, large horns and a pair of massive wings. It was one of the greatest demons on the face of the earth; it was none other then Chernabog. He then proceeded to direct a massive ball of flame at them and they quickly scattered to dodge the fiery blast. Chernabog raised his hand and multitudes of demons and spirits rose to attack them. Figment countered many of them with blasts of light energy, Donald conjured a "vacuum" to suck up some of thee malicious specters and Goofy bashed in some of the skeletons with his shield. Mickey himself was trying to attack Chernabog directly, shooting many blasts of light energy, which caused Chernabog to recoil in pain. Chernabog took to the skies to dodge the energy blasts easier and swooped down toward the caravan and breathing massive bursts of flame. Minnie blocked these fiery blasts with another magic shield created from the power of the mysterious crystal she now had attached to her staff. Chernabog snorted and swooped down to make a landing. He was about to swipe down on them until Mickey shot a very large ball of light energy at the demon causing the beast to burst into flame, causing him to retreat from the scene. And just as soon as Chernabog vanished, things seemed to feel peaceful in the mansion and the music began to fill the graveyard once again. In the aftermath of the battle, the door to the secret pathway was revealed and they entered, finding more then just an average straight path, but a massive labyrinth.

"It will take us a while to get through here." Said Mickey.

"Don't worry" said Figment "I'll have what we'll need." As he held his backpack up.


	9. Maze of Shadows

Battle for Disney: Chapter 9: The Maze of Shadows

DISCLAIMER: The Characters are not mine but belong to their respective owners such as Disney, Lego and Toho, though the story and its universe are my own concepts.

After defeating the mighty Chernabog, the caravan entered the underground tunnel. While there was a door to the Utildors within the mansion, the tunnel here seemed to go deeper under the park then the Utilidors considering that as they went down the stairs, the ground was getting damp. Figment took a lantern out of his magic backpack before they started on the journey through the dark.

"I have a hunch about this place. Goofy, do you think you can look over the edge of the wall?" Mickey asked.

Goofy looked up over the narrow gap of the ceiling and the top of the wall and saw a massive labyrinth stretching before them.

"The whole place is a huge maze! And I can't see the end." Said Goofy.

"Then we'll have to make a way!" Donald yelled as he charged up his magic staff.

The blast from Donald's staff barely made a dent in the wall and Donald proceeded in one of his quack attacks. All of this was being watched however by three small and bratty children: Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"Looks like they're here. Time to tell the boss!" one of the terrible trio said.

They had proceeded to their master, a wicked sack of bugs and snakes, Oogie Boogie who was already speaking to another of his fellow villains, the witch Maleficent, through a telescreen.

"So you see Oogie, the plan we've come up with for that caravan is merely a last resort. Many of the others will have a shot at them, and now it's your turn!" explained the wicked fairy.

As Maleficent finished speaking, a green crablike creature came on the screen. It was the Dark Hunter Nidhiki, who had been responsible along with his partner Krekka, for the captures of many of the characters of Epcot including the Dreamfinder and the Sage of Time.

"By all means, try and get rid of that meddlesome Figment! He has always been escaping from my claws." Said the smarter of the two Dark Hunters.

"My friend, it's all a matter of the roll of the die. And when Luck is at my side, the Caravan is finished." Said Oogie Boogie.

Another dark figure approached the screen, greater and more terrible then the rest. His eyes gleamed in the darkness and told Oogie, "But, to make sure the Caravan even gets to your little game, you will be assisted by Captain Hook and his crew. Now, get to it and succeed or you will lose more then a bet!"

Lock, Shock and Barrel told Oogie that the caravan had arrived into the maze of shadows

"The game is on then, " said the bag of bugs.

At Oogie's words, Captain Hook came onto the screen, talking from a portable communicator.

"Those bilge rats aren't far, we've already have began tracking them. We've already have been finding their path. One of them has been leaving behind candy wrappers trying to imitate that old breadcrumb trick." Said the elegant Captain Hook. "We'll find them soon…"

As the caravan went through the labyrinth, Figment was once again taking advantage of the powers of his enchanted backpack, pulling out as many snacks from all around the parks as he could. He had just finished a Mickey Ice Cream Sandwich and threw the wrapper behind him on the damp underground path and pulled out one of the few snacks of WDW that didn't have Mickey plastered on it, a Figment Every Flavor Lollypop.

"Figment, can you stop littering?" said Mickey.

"Nothing can live down here anyway, there is no source of food and these walls are too hard for anything to get through." Said Figment. "And besides, I need to leave a path for us to follow back in case we get lost. I read it in the Junior Woodchuck Book I took from Donald. And besides… I'm hungry!" Replied Figment

"Give me that!" snapped Donald.

As Figment handed the book back to Donald, some splashing from the tunnels behind them could be heard.

"I think maybe littering was a bad idea, I should of used chalk arrows…" said Figment.

The caravan proceeded to run but they were blocked off by a dead end! Then, the pirates came in and Captain Hook stepped forward.

"It's the end of the line for you!" said Captain Hook.

But the caravan would not go down without a fight and they battled the pirates.

Throughout the labyrinth the sounds of swords clashing and magic being cast could be heard, and the battle lasted for a while though the Caravan had an upper hand against them. Though they were doing well, they were slowly being tired out and then they finally were defeated and taken captive. As Hook and what was left of his crew took the prisoners to Oogie's lair, Figment saw some glyphs on the walls of the maze depicting numerous and very familiar creatures locked in combat including many of the monsters that attacked Japan back in the 60's and 70's along with monsters he had never seen before. Then Figment had another vision of a massive battle between a battalion of monsters led by Godzilla and three terrible demons shrouded in darkness, though Figment could distinguish the shapes of a mighty robot, a three-headed monster, and a tentacled demon. The vision went away as they were being carried into Oogie Boogie's lair and restrained onto a massive roulette wheel, much bigger then the one in Oogie's original lair in Halloween Town.

"Everyone place your bets because I'm ready to spin the wheel!"

The betting pieces of course, were the caravan and each member was restrained underneath a different number on the board where the ball would land and crush them.  
The roulette wheel had begun to spin and Oogie was laughing manically.

"Mickey! The Keyblade! Get it to unlock the chains!" yelled Goofy.

Mickey had tried to reach out to the Keyblade, but it was just out of reach.

"I'll give you a hand!" Donald yelled as he used some of his magic to lift the Keyblade to Mickey's hands.

As the wheel kept spinning, Oogie and the Pirates watched and placed their bets. Hook's money was on Figment being the first to fall. Mickey, now armed with his Keyblade, quickly unlocked his restraints and quickly ran around the roulette wheel to unlock the others.

"Hey! That's cheating! I'm the only one that can do that!" Oogie yelled in rage.

The pirates jumped into the scene and Oogie was about ready to activate the numerous booby traps on his new roulette wheel of death. Blades came down and began rotating around touching down onto the wheel as the pirates and caravan fought. Lock Shock and Barrel, who had been watching, knew that this would lead to trouble and immediately ran for the hills. The fight kept raging on and eventually, the ball would come down so the caravan jumped up and out of the roulette wheel and continued clashing with the pirates. Many of the rotating blades caught up with the pirates temporarily cutting them to pieces due to the indestructibility of toons. Hook and Figment had been locked in combat, as Hook especially despised reptiles ever since he lost his hand to Tock. They constantly clashed swords and Hook constantly used swift aerial attacks to counter against Figment's hovering.

"Can't catch me you lousy codfish!" Figment said as he hovered away.

The caravan managed to make an escape from Oogie's lair with the pirates following. In the confusion with all the machines though and with some sparks Figment had shot out to mess with the traps, Oogie had caught a snag and again was coming apart.

"No, not again! My bugs! My bugs!" Oogie screamed as his precious insects got away and left him empty.

As the caravan and pirates left Oogie's now collapsing lair, the ball finally came down, landing in the spot where Oogie's empty sack body fell, on a zero.

The caravan had reached the end of the maze and quickly ran up the stairs to the back parts of the treasure room. The pirates were of course right behind them and Donald tried to stall some time by shooting some fireballs down the stairs. At the top of the stairs, they had finally reached their destination: The Pirates of the Carribean treasure room, in the back areas of it anyway. With every step they took, coins jingled at their feet. They bean searching amongst the treasure for the gem, hoping they could get it and get out quickly, as the pirates would come soon. They had trouble finding it with all the other treasures scattered around, just as they had in the Dragon's horde back in Animal Kingdom. Then, Hook came into the room with even more of his crew and the caravan was totally outnumbered, The captain stepped forward with his sword held out.

"You have fought bravely, but now you're at the end of the line! Any last words?" Hook asked.

Goofy had some. For someone thought of as stupid, he was smart enough to know exactly what to do. He stepped forward and asked one question.

"Do you believe in George?" he asked.

The Captain replied, "No, I don't believe in such a childish superstition."

Now he had done it. Hook had obviously not realized the power of George. It is said within Cast Member legend that George is a ghost of a person that worked on the attraction and the ride will break down if someone said they didn't believe in him. In this case however, there was going to more then just some stopped boats. Unearthly screaming was heard and the skeleton pirates came to life and went toward Hook and his men.

"Umm… I do believe in George. I do?" Hook nervously said while clapping softly.

Of course this wasn't enough to appease George and so, the skeleton pirates warded Hook and his crew away. Of course when there's skeleton pirates loose, they'll probably attack anyone, and the caravan had to escape.

"We don't have much time! Where's the gem?" Mickey exclaimed.

It was at the top of a large pile of treasure up ahead and they quickly grabbed it and escaped onto a rideboat and into the rest of the attraction. At the unloading/loading station, Goofy only had one thing to say.

"Thanks."

As they walked back that evening to Fantasyland, Figment finally came out with it.

"Mickey, it's time!" He said.

"For what?" the mouse asked.

"Ever since before the quest started, I knew what I needed to do. We have to go to Epcot." Said Figment

"But for what? Dreamfinder and the Sage of Time have left Epcot for a long time and we don't have any clue what happened to them." Mickey replied.

"I know where they are and what must be done. They and many of my friends have fallen into the darkness thanks to Eisner and the Dark Hunters. Now it is time to free them and bring them back." Figment said.

Then Ludwig came and told Figment the speeders were already underway.

"Then we'll go to Epcot to reconstruct the Dreammobile! It's time to put the blimp balloon and the Idea Bag to good use once more."


	10. Jailbreak

Battle for Disney: Chapter 10: Jail Break

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, but the story and its universe is mine.

When the project to rebuild the Dreammobile started, Figment knew it had to be much larger then the original in order to carry all of the lost ones back and also that the vehicle needed some defense systems. But in order for the project to go through, it would take much hard work to succeed and it would take a few months to finish the massive project and things were looking a little more grim once the Food Rocks cast disappeared in January, once again victims of the Dark Hunters and Nidhiki did try looking for another certain someone to take captive: Figment. But Nidhiki didn't get the chance as he and Krekka could not track him. Figment was in hiding, but he really did want to help them escape their dark clutches, but he knew that he would rescue them and the rest immediately after the project was done. He would not let them suffer any longer once the Dreammobile rehab was complete. Everyone helped pitch in and with the amazing technical know-how of the Toon population of the parks; they managed to build the masers quickly and simply from items all around Walt Disney World

Figment himself put a lot into it, helping on the welding of different parts to the main frame including the maser cannons and the massive passenger box now on the bottom of the ship to hold all the prisoners and the Dream Speeders which would also add more defenses to the ship.

February 16th 2004, 8:45 PM

The project was finally completed after much hard work in secret and was finished with the placement of the Idea Bag and the Blimp Balloon.

"Buzzy!" Figment asked the young Cranium Commando "Are those last few preparations complete?"

"We're ready sir!" he replied back.

"Okay then! Come on everybody!" Figment yelled to the caravan "Lets go!"

The rest of the caravan quickly boarded and they flew off to much cheering and applause from the other characters down below and they were going up as Illuminations was starting on the World Showcase Lagoon. Having tried to get to the tower before, Figment was driving and heading straight up into the sky. They had some trouble dodging incoming fireworks, but otherwise were doing fine. The newly added jet boosters wee helping to carry the much larger load of the new stuff on the ship including the passengers cabin added to the bottom, the numerous Dreamspeeders kept within, and the two maser cannons now added to the ship to fight off the dangers that would lurk in the sky. The Dreammobile now was approaching the top of the cloud cover and the dark floating castle was in site. It was enormous, with numerous spiky towers and a massive dome at the bottom. Figment, having seen the tower before last spring, knew that was where Dreamfinder, the Sage of Time, the Dreamseekers and all the rest were being held.

"We're almost there!" Figment said.

But then they encountered the guardians of the tower which were highly unexpected: not of the Earth, not even within the Fantasy Realm, or at least of this time. They were the Nazgul, who despite being destroyed long ago at the destruction of Sauron in Middle Earth, one of the numerous worlds of the Fantasy Realm, had returned, most likely through extremely powerful dark magic. They flew toward the caravan atop their fell beasts and attacked the Dreammobile. Immediately, Figment, Mickey and Goofy manned their stations and began firing the Maser cannons. Like the dragon back in Animal Kingdom, the Masers were very effective against the fell beasts, shooting a couple of them down, but not before their Black Riders boarded the ship. Mickey and the others drew their weapons ready for a fight. The Nazgul just marched toward them on top of the ship with their own swords ready. The Nazgul screamed as they began their attack and their swords clashed with the Caravan's weapons. It was a dangerous arena, fighting on top of the Dreammobile and the Nazgul and the Caravan focused on keeping their balance and not falling to the ground below. The Nazgul still were great and powerful enough though to slowly break through Goofy's shield, though Mickey, Donald and Minnie used fire and light magic to help defend their friend, but the demons persisted. Figment wanted to help them, but he was too preoccupied with driving the ship and he knew that the Maser Cannons could not reach high enough to zap the Nazgul off the Dreammobile. Soon, they were facing more trouble as high winds plagued the ship. As the fight raged on, they were getting closer to the castle and the Nazgul became much fiercer, trying to keep the caravan from getting within and Goofy's shield finally broke into many shards. Just then, a stowaway revealed himself. It was Buzzy! He was riding on one of the Dreamspeeders from the cargo hold and began shooting the Nazgul off the ship with the built in maser gun and warding them away with bright lights. The Nazgul fell thousands of feet below down into Bay Lake below.

"Buzzy! What are you doing here?" Figment asked, "You should of stayed back home!"

"You'll need someone to do some repairs once we break into the castle. Besides I have every right to help too. After all, my neighborhood suffered just as much as your if not more! And the General sorta pushed me into it too and I had some time to find a quick substitute to control my assigned brain."

After Buzzy had spoken, they were now approaching the castle and they set the masers to full blast as they went charging into the castle's walls. The masers were slowly loosening the wall and they were just ready to burst it open crashing into the wall. On the other side Dreamfinder has been sitting, just as he had been for around five years. The inmates that had been taken into the dark dungeon provided the only news he got from the outside. Fud Wrapper told him that the quest had began, the backpack was serving the caravan well on the journey and that Figment was rebuilding the Dreammobile to fee him and all the rest. Dreamfinder was proud that his 'son' was coming at last. Just then, he heard a loud rumbling and buzzing. Soon a maser beam penetrated the wall and began cutting a hole in the wall. Then the new Dreammobile itself came crashing into the cell.

"Dreamfinder! Do you like what I've done with it?" Figment said as the Dreammobile came through.

"You did a good job to it." Dreamfinder said back.

The others jumped off and Figment broke Dreamfinder's chains apart.

"We're going to free the others. Where do the guards keep the keys?" Figment asked on a much more serious note.

Dreamfinder raised his hand and the keys, which were across the hall hanging, went to his hands.

"Right here." Dreamfinder said. "Those speeders should help you get them out of here fast. Security will be on your tail soon!"

They heeded Dreamfinder's advice and took the speeders throughout the dank prison. They split up and began to free numerous characters from the singing fruit and vegetables of the Food Rocks and Kitchen Kaberet shows to the futuristic family of Horizons. When Mr. Toad had been freed, he was especially glad to get back to the Toad Hall of Disneyland. Figment himself soon came to three friends he knew very well, the ones he attempted to save last spring. They were the Dreamseekers Elfin, Cosmo and Leonardo Columbus.

"Figment! You came at last!" Elfin shouted with joy.

"It's been horrible!" said Cosmo "The only food and drink we get are old turkey legs and Beverly."

Figment shuddered at those last words and got the keys out.

"I'm not going to leave you guys behind to vomit inducing drinks! Come on, we got to get you onto the ship!" Figment explained as he unlocked the prison doors.

Figment and his three friends then got onto the Dreamspeeder and back to the ship to drop them off to help fix it up for the flight back down. Figment joined up with the rest of the caravan and headed to one of the most heavily guarded spots in the dungeon. The Sage of Time, a mighty and tall being in a white and gold robe with a headpiece representing the sun,was hanging there with strong chains holding him to the wall.

"I see that the quest seems to be going well." The Sage said as the caravan unlocked his restraints. "Soon his evil shall come to an end."

Then the alarms went off and they quickly escaped the room as many of the guards were coming for them. As they got to the ship, a mighty figure was visible in the shadows, commanding his troops, holding a evil looking staff as well as a good looking one. The Sage of Time gestured and the good staff, his own, came to his hands.

"I leave then, my old 'friend' and I'm taking back what you took from me." He said to the dark being.

They then all quickly leaved as repairs were done as thousands of arrows were being shot at them, but a shield created by Dreamfinder and the Sage of Time negated the foul stings. Then the Dreamspeeders were soon deployed and the masers made fine hits on the dark archers back in the castle.

The dark sorcerer looked as they got away and Eisner stepped in the room.

"What's wrong with you, they got away! Send flying troops after them! Get some of those new Nazgul like Pressler or Harris to bring them back!" Eisner tried commanding at his superior.

"No, let them live for now. Soon darkness shall overtake them and some of my greatest enemies in the Fantasy Realm." The enigmatic evil said.

He turned and showed Eisner the Kaiju chambers of the castle and numerous monstrosities waiting to be unleashed.

"So, who do we use first?" said Eisner with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile, the ship was touching down in Epcot at the Imagination pavilion and Figment quickly ran and passed Dr. Channing quickly and unintelligibly explaining the situation. "Hey Channing I released a bunch of prisoners from a floating tower of death can they stay here okay cool!"

Channing shook his head wondering what Figment was up to this time. He knew of the quest, but not exactly what it would encompass and how it made darkness even angrier at the small purple dragon.

Something had been troubling Mickey as they left the castle, that being the words the Sage of Time had spoken of before they left.

"What did you mean by old friend back there?" Mickey asked nervously to the Sage.

"I shall tell you and the others of it despite the pain it brings me to tell it. It is a story of darkness and betrayal and how one person can break thousands of people apart for power. Meet me at Showcase Plaza at the shores of the World Showcase Lagoon later tonight and I shall tell this tragic tale." The mighty being replied back as he turned and left the mouse.


	11. Revelation

Battle for Disney: Chapter 11: Revelation

DISCLAIMER: Characters and locations in this story belong to Disney, Toho, Daiei, Studio Ghibli, Tolkien and Lego. Lumai, the phoenix and thunderbird, the story and its universe are creations of my Imagination.

The Sage of Time was to tell his tale, the story that had been a burden to him for thousands of years. A tale of great sorrow and destruction and of how one person led the Earth into ages of conflict. He remembered way back to the good old days. The days of the five kingdoms of the Earth: Laputa, kingdom of sky; Atlantis, Mu and Seatopia, the kingdoms of sea and Lumai, kingdom of light and his own home. He remembered his days a scholar in Lumai during a time before the peace of the world when war was waged between Laputa and the three kingdoms of sea. The war was fought over the mines of Aetherium and Orichalcum among other mystical elements that gave life and power to the kingdoms as well as faith. The faith in Atlantis's crystal gave life to the guardian monster Gamera and soon afterward, more monsters arose to guard the kingdoms. The mighty serpent Manda came to Mu and the great beetle Megalon to Seatopia. Laputa was blessed with the noble Mothra and the powerful Thunderbird and Lumai found the courageous lion King Seesar, the noble Phoenix and the great dragon Light Ghidorah. These beasts came before the war and their use was considered, but they warring kingdoms held off on them and continued to use mighty creations such as the robot guardians of Laputa and the mighty fish vehicles of the sea kingdoms. During this chaos, Lumai tried to stay neutral and its people tried to find a way to end the war peacefully. Then, the Sage of Time was well respected and lobbied for a treaty to be signed. However, another of these scholars, named Doom, believed that the other kingdoms should be left to destroy one another and let Lumai take what was left. But because of his dark thoughts, he was mostly looked down on. And as hope for peace went by, the war seemingly got worse as soon, the Earth itself was angered and awakened its own monster, Battra, the Black Mothra. And at this time, the Sage found what Doom has been seeing with his gifts of sight into the Fantasy Realm and across time, gifts all the people of Lumai had, and soon fell into darkness's shadow. Doom's heart was making a fine decline into the darkness he had inside of him even before his research, though the Sage or the other Lumaians did not know it at the time. When the leader of Lumai found his research, Doom soon found him.

"What's going on my king? What are you doing in my laboratory?" he said, with anger in his voice

"I'm concerned about your research on the darkness. Trying to dwell in darkness will lead to a rough end Doom. It's best this research is better left forgotten." The leader replied

"I'm not afraid of the dark, I accept it!" Doom angrily yelled as he vanished from the city of light's golden towers, never to return to their radiance.

The leader and the Sage were very concerned what would happen to Doom, but then decided to focus on the matter at hand and find a peaceful way to end the fighting and the rampage of the Earth's retributive guardian moth. Soon, considering Battra's desolation of some towns of the warring kingdoms, the Sage negotiated the end of the war leading to the warring nations agreeing to an armistice to appease Battra, who would then go to Laputa as a new guardian. When Doom caught news of this, he was furious having seen that his friend turned rival now helped save the Earth and eventually become the right hand man to the Lumaian king. And so that night, he left his old heritage behind and fused himself with darkness, ensuring his evil would remain. He then amassed a powerful army of evil from throughout the numerous worlds of the Fantasy Realm and created the wicked birds Gyaos as well as the tentacled monster Irys.

The five kingdoms, which had now united together as one earthly family soon fell under attack as the evils began their attack, pillaging and plundering numerous small villages. Soon, in a great council of the leaders of the five kingdoms including the king and queen of Laputa; the Sage of Time and Lumai's King; King Kashekim of Atlantis; the king of Seatopia; the queen of Mu and Mothra's twin priestesses the Elias, finally determined that Doom would not listen to reason and only could wage this deadly war against them and that action had to be taken.

The armies of the five kingdoms then proceeded to attack Doom at his newly built dark tower. Doom's forces were great in number and variation, including Orcs, Garthim, Rahkshi, Bohrok, Visorak and numerous other demonic nightmares. The battle lasted long as both man and monster fell in combat, but soon, Doom himself came onto the battleground, armored for combat in a rigid and pointed suit of armor and soon, things seemed hopeless as the forces of good were swept away. The Sage himself had come to the battlefield, feeling that he needed to take Doom on himself. The battle between the two lasted long, but soon Doom was defeated, though the Sage had the feeling that Doom went down too easily and he kept cautious while the rest of the people of the world celebrated Doom's apparent fall.

Doom, now having fallen out of worldwide attention, was now ready to unleash the mightiest evil of all by sacrificing thousands of Gyaos to charge the beast's skeletal shell form, the monster that destroyed the dinosaurs as well as brother and enemy of Light Ghidorah. Dark Ghidorah returned that night to lay waste to the world with the wicked Irys at his side. The kingdom of light and its shining towers of beauty and good were the first to fall. As the malicious monsters came to the peaceful kingdom, the Sage was in meditation on the outskirts of town when he saw them fly over, and a shroud of darkness follow in their wake.

Soon, Light Ghidorah came to defend his home from his wicked brother with the noble lion King Seesar at his side. Gravity beams from both brothers' three mouths shot at each other. King Seesar roared and charged his solar eyebeams to assist the holy dragon and shot the mighty light bolts toward the infernal and colossal beast. Soon, descending from the sky came Irys who turned his mighty spike tipped tentacles toward the scaly claws of the mighty dog like lion. Light Ghidorah quickly shot a gravity beam at the sharpened tentacles and broke their tips, causing Irys to scream in pain, raising its sonic cutter tentacles upward, their forked tips still intact. But Irys attack was merely distracting to the guardians as Dark Ghidorah had began pillaging the tall shimmering towers of Lumai, bringing about shadows that engulfed them and the screaming people within. During this chaos the Sage ran back to the town, but by the time he had arrived, it was too late and Lumai's king and the rest of the thousands of people in the city were gone as was the city itself. All that was left was a few Atlantean vehicles and the city's center structure containing the Aetherium crystal, which kept things going in the city such as the people and even the buildings. This structure, made of stone, was beginning to crumble, so the last building itself was nothing but boulders set in a circle, with some on top one another and years later, it would be known as Stonehenge. The Sage acted fast, considering that he was the only Lumaian left, and tried to see if he could warn the others of the danger of Dark Ghidorah and Irys and quickly activated a Martak vehicle from Atlantis and headed toward the floating cities of Laputa and the Infant Isles. The guardians of course were well in pursuit with Light Ghidorah soaring into the air trailing after his wicked brother with King Seesar leaping across the landscape until getting fully into flight with the patches of fur on his wrists and heels.

Using a communicator on the speeder as he headed up to the clouds, the Sage warned the Laputian people to be ready for the onslaught. Mothra and Battra were sent into combat, joining the other two guardians. The Thunderbird, symbol of Laputa's strength, never came to defend his home, for it, along with the great phoenix of Lumai, were nesting deep in the mountains to be reborn, possibly to help defend against Ghidorah later on in this great war of monsters. Dark Ghidorah and the slightly beaten up Irys soon approached the floating cities and numerous Laputian robots joined the guardian monsters in the battle against the two demons. The robots flew and weaved their way in the battlefield in the sky and fired their eye lasers at the demons who brought some Gyaos with them. A mighty war in the sky began as the robots and Gyaos proceeded to destroy one another and Mothra and Battra fired beam attacks at Irys and Dark Ghidorah. Light Ghidorah and King Seesar joined in the assault and Seesar began attacking Irys with numerous hit and glide kicks that slowly took their toll on the monster. Enraged, Irys began charging a Sonic cutter beam, but in the end, Mothra's igniting pollen caused the beam to create an explosion that killed the tentacled monster quickly and painfully, the remains falling into the sea below. The four guardian monsters proceeded to assault the dark dragon, who then swatted Mothra and Battra away and both of them collided into flying fortresses and airships. Light Ghidorah let loose his wing lightning, which collided with Dark Ghidorah's own wing beams leading to a big explosion. The King of Laputa wouldn't let this battle last longer and he quickly prepared to fire the greatest weapon they had in the fortress, the mighty Thunderbolt of Laputa. The enormous radioactive beam shot at Dark Ghidorah and despite having been the greatest threat of the Aetherium War, the monstrous dragon swatted the beam into King Seesar, who was slammed into a far off island and immediately destroyed, his spirit soon becoming the guardian of the island, which became known as Okinawa. Knowing the battle would be lost, the king of Laputa had the castle retreat as far as it could and activated the floating tower's hurricane shield, hoping that would keep Ghidorah away as well as act as a white flag. Mothra and Battra flew back up from the wreckage of several fortresses and joined Light Ghidorah in the pursuit of the great destroyer.

Again the Sage witnessed the destruction of a fellow kingdom and soon rushed toward Atlantis to alert the Atlantean navy as well as the crystal warrior Gamera. The colossal Leviathan war machines and the rest of the navy came to fight off what they expected to be a small, but powerful foe. Dark Ghidorah would only be considered a small threat as the Leviathan was hundreds of times larger then the demonic dragon. Gamera was released from a cargo hold on one of the giant lobster-like machines and roared at the distant foe, who was busy with the other guardians. The tattoo designs on the mighty turtle glowed a light blue and the turtle rushed toward the battlefield in the sky, joined by the forces of the sea city. Dark Ghidorah raised his mighty arms and gave off an illusion of massive size, rivaling the Leviathan in size. The numerous sea life shaped Mechs fired crystal beams at the now gargantuan three headed demon who was unharmed, considering much of him in the battle was an intimidating illusion. But despite weapons being unable to hurt him, he could hurt them just fine. He then used his enormous arms to slam the guardians into the ground as well as much of the navy, creating a mighty burst of light like an asteroid impacting onto the edge of the city. A massive wall of water was coming toward the city and those that were left of the navy flew toward the city.

"You fool! You've destroyed us all!" one pilot said to the Leviathan crew as they retreated from Dark Ghidorah's wrath.

"It's gaining! We have to warn the city!" another pilot exclaimed.

The wave soon gained upon the three Leviathans and other large Atlantean warships. The pilots shouted and screamed as they were drowned in the mighty tsunami. What was left headed toward the city and the Sage already made contact with the city, telling what had happened to the others.

"Everyone to the shelters! Everyone to the shelters!" a watchtower guard announced as warning gongs were in the air.

The Aetherium crystal heart of the city was glowing red with searchlights abound as people ran and panicked in the streets of the great kingdom of sea.

"This way your highness. Quickly!" a man said as he tried getting the royal family to the shelter.

The king and queen rushed with their daughter, who had dropped her doll and tried to reach for it.

"Kida, come on! Just leave it, there's no time!" her mother told her

But soon, she would be chosen as the crystal's host and this would be the queen's last moments with her daughter. The crystal beamed her up into it to cause the stone giants to generate the protective shield which got many people within but still left many behind.

The young princess cried for her mother as the king told her to close her eyes as the fall of Atlantis came to a close. And with that, Atlantis fell and the other kingdoms of sea soon fell to a massive flood from the tidal and Megalon and Manda rose to challenge Dark Ghidorah. But in the end, as the battle got harsher, the guardians fell one by one. Mothra and Battra both went down together in a massive burst of energy with their spirits going into the Earth, Manda was strangled and his energy absorbed by the dragons mighty bite, Megalon lost his drill arms and his head, and the crystal warrior Gamera fought valiantly until his shell was cracked from a powerful gravity beam and body slam. Light Ghidorah was all that remained of the guardians, but soon, from the power of Atlantis's crystal heart, another guardian was awakened, one that was the power of the Earth itself in a mighty and powerful form. Godzilla, the Chaos guardian, was born. The Sage of Time, having witnessed and survived the fall of the kingdoms, went on to find Doom and bring an end to his twisted rampage. Godzilla too was in pursuit of Dark Ghidorah, who was chased all the way to the Japanese islands to Mount Fuji, where Doom's tower had relocated to witness the fall of all that was good in the form of Dark Ghidorah destroying his brother. And so, Light Ghidorah and Godzilla fought Dark Ghidorah in a mighty battle where the Earth itself quaked from the power of the monsters biting, gnashing and blasting long in the night. Soon, the phoenix and thunderbird came to power the monster king as well as Light Ghidorah, but the energy Godzilla received made his power immense enough to finish Dark Ghidorah with an energy blast that destroyed both brother's bodies in an explosion visible from the heavens. The Sage soon approached what was left of Doom's tower and found Doom himself, still confident that Godzilla could not stop him and his evil that he stood right in Godzilla's path as he had come to the castle ruins. The Sage got well out of the way, knowing this was nature's rage itself that had come to the battlefield and Godzilla roared in rage and Doom was destroyed. And with that, good triumphed and the Pheonix and Thunderbird restored the world and the Sage, now without a home, decided to wander the Earth, helping to rebuild where he went, helping small villages outside the kingdoms build into kingdoms themselves.

Doom however, survived in some form after his faceoff with Godzilla. His spirit grew upon man's sins and war until he returned in the modern day possessing the body of the Toon Baron Von Rotton, taking the name of Judge Doom, who sought to ruin toon and human relations and destroy the toons themselves. But soon he himself had his body destroyed again by his creation of Dip. But again that would not stop him, for he was unwittingly brought back by Michael Eisner's greed and lust for power in 1994. And it seemed that he was in control of Disney and corroding it from inside.

Godzilla himself returned from man's reckless use of atomic weaponry, possessed with an unnatural hatred of man but was destroyed by the Oxygen Destroyer, his spirit resting at the bottom of the sea until reawakened by the EDF when the robot Kiryu was constructed. His sucessor arrived years later in the 70's and thwarted Hedorah and the Mutitans yet fell into the darkness and hate Dark Ghidorah had spread to the planet, being imprisoned in Mount Mihara in 1984 by the Gotengo battleship.

The Sage , having remembered all this, told his story to the people at the story circle. They reacted with amazement, fear and questions. Soon, the Sage noticed the crystal Minnie had.

"Let me have a look at that Minnie." The Sage asked her.

"I found it in Animal Kingdom, it has helped us on the journey before." Minnie said

"Minnie, this is a Laputian Aetherium crystal and a royal one at that! Keep it safe, for you will need it soon." The Sage said as he left the story circle, knowing that there would be many amazing stories to tell once this journey was over.


	12. The Rise of Shadow

Battle for Disney: Chapter 12: The Rise of Shadow

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to their respective owners, though the story and its universe are creations of my imagination.

Doom, looking down upon the Earth saw that the Sage had finally told the tale. He knew now that the Disney characters now knew who was truly in charge of the company and there was a chance of his cover being blown. So he went toward the room of monsters and released a poisonous ancient sea creature into the Seven Seas Lagoon to be ready for the initiation of the end of the toons. Afterward, he sent a dark spy downward toward Epcot to ensure the beginning of the full spread of shadow.

Morning came to Epcot and everyone that heard the Sage's tale were still wondering about things. The Sage approached Mickey later in the night to tell him something he didn't say when he told his tale.

"Mickey, I understand there is still questions that need answering." The Sage told the mouse.

"Like who froze Walt and why?" replied Mickey

The Sage of Time nodded and quietly told him a secret shared by the other sages.

"It was I who froze Walt. Ages ago, I found ancient lore of a prophecy that a powerful darkness would take grip of a kingdom until its former good king and his subjects would fight back and destroy the evil. Then, when Walt died, I believed that he was the king in the legend. When he died and the family and you left him, I acted quickly to put some life into him for a brief moment so I could get him to the stasis chamber. I created the Aetherium gem padlock and scattered the gems to where the parks would rise in what was initially something grander then it is now. I assigned several wise ones, some which had yet to exist, to protect the locations of the gems as well as the team to locate them and get them to the stasis chamber."

"But what about the Sage of the Studios?" Mickey asked. "That was missing from the prophecy tablet."

"You will have to find him on your own. The key is to search inside yourself." The Sage advised.

He turned and headed for the gates of the park and told him the riddle for World Showcase's gem and explained he was off to awaken the guardian monsters as well as get the help of the residents of Monster Island.

The World Showcase gem's riddle was to look within the thing that helps life grow. However, the caravan decided to tackle the Future World gem first once morning came.

But, a flying figure soon landed on the Land pavilion, watching them go by. The creature's wings folded into a cape as it got out a set of binoculars.

"The caravan is heading toward Spaceship Earth. Dreamfinder must of already given them the riddle." The dark figure reported into a headset.

"Initiate the plan then. Go up toward Spaceship Earth and give them a surprise." Replied the dark commander.

The cape of the dark being transformed again to a set of wings and he flew off toward the massive silver sphere. Dreamfinder and the Dreamseekers had joined the caravan to help retrieve the gem. Dreamfinder sensed something terrible would happen soon and decided the caravan would need help and the Dreamseekers felt that they needed to help the quest to awaken the greatest dreamer of all as well as back Figment up. This time though, the quest was truly out in the open, and various guests stared at them, especially annual passholders and longtime fans that witnessed Dreamfinder walking the streets of Epcot again, believing that these dark times were coming to an end and Eisner's cold heart grew three sizes or something. Soon, they approached the giant wand and began the climb up toward the top, for Dreamfinder confirmed that this was where the gem was located.

Then, the dark spy flew in toward them, trying to knock them down. He turned skyward to a higher step on the ladder and revealed himself. Shadow Mickey had returned to menace the caravan once more. His new shapeshifting cape gripped a bar on the wand structure and ripped it off.

"That's a new trick…" Mickey said to his dark twin

"Doom just provided me with a new toy." Shadow Mickey said as the arms on his cape slammed Mickey enough for him to lose his grip.

The others fired magic attacks toward him, but the dark one skillfully deflected them toward the metal supports they were standing on. Figment quickly grabbed some pixie dust from his magic backpack and spread it around on the others, save for Elfin, who could already fly. Shadow Mickey fired a dark bolt at the backpack, which destroyed it and made sure that this would be the last time Figment pulled something out of that magic satchel. They flew toward the top of the sphere and found Shadow Mickey, who just was about to have them gem in his clutches. He turned and his cape transformed to a set of four arms, all armed with dip blade swords. His actual hands now gripped two swords as well; ready to take on nine enemies at once. He jumped toward them and knocked Leonardo down, but that was predictable. The others began fighting the mighty dark warrior blocking many of his strikes. Minnie fired a bolt of light energy which caused one of the arms to break off, but another arm retaliated by punching her off the sphere but Mickey flew in to help her get back up into the air. Shadow Mickey turned toward Goofy and Donald and grabbed them with additional grappling arms span them around shaking any loose pixie dust away and tossed them into the Fountain of Nations. He then began firing blasts of dark energy to take down the others with dark coils to bring down Figment and Elfin, hindering their pixie dustless flight powers. Other blasts acted as anti spells and removed the effects of pixie dust on Dreamfinder and Cosmo leaving Mickey and Minnie left in the air. Shadow Mickey then lunged toward the two, ready to take their battle down to earth. Guests looked up as the fighting went on and stared at those who were knocked out of the sky, especially Donald and Goofy.

"What's going on?" people asked in the crowd.

"Too long a story." Donald answered back as he ran back toward the battle.

"We'd like to tell you, but we don't have the time." Goofy explained as he rushed back with Donald.  
The two released Figment and Elfin from their entanglements and Dreamfinder and the other two Dreamseekers joined them soon. Shadow Mickey already knocked Minnie from the air, but her fall was broken with the other's help. Mickey remained in combat against his dark twin in airborne combat, flying over stupefied guests' heads clashing swords until Mickey fired a light bolt to shatter Shadow Mickey's transforming cape and free the gem. And like the coward he was before, he ran away, though once again giving a warning.

"Doom has big things in store for this wretched place. You may have gotten the gem from me but that was a distraction for what will truly end your journey. Look to the lagoon to see the horror." He said as he disappeared with loud cackling following his exit.

And sure enough, they spied the sea witch Ursula in a distant spot of the World Showcase Lagoon near the International Gateway. But this was not the horror the dark one spoke of. Rather, a huge wake with orange fins jutting to the surface. Soon the whole creature had emerged, an ancient green and orange sea monster that let out a mighty roar. The monster Dagarla had come to begin the rise of shadow and the fall of light.


	13. Legends Arise

Battle for Disney: Chapter 13: Legends Arise

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this story (except Tyraxu), though the story and universe are my ideas.

"_Today in Kaiju related news, the remains of an ancient monster have been unearthed in the area of Mount Fuji, where in legend, was once a battlefield of dragons. The skeletal remains of the Kaiju are now being shipped out to an EDF research base in Hokkaido. More details to come" _CNN, February 18th, 2004

"Hello, this is Yuri Tachibana and today on BS Digital Q, we look into the legends behind the discovery of the monster remains in the Fuji area. Ancient legends tell of a mighty clash of dragons, depicted in carvings near the discovery site, showing two winged three headed dragons clashing as one stands in the middle with its arms spread out and shooting a large ball of flame toward the clashing dragons above. We will be looking into this and more of the legend will be coming up on BS Digital Q, your source for the strange and mysterious…" 

The Sage of Time teleported from World Showcase to the ancient city of Atlantis. He traveled through the marketplace heading toward the center of town to the throne room to see the queen. Queen Kidagakash was not aware of her summoning duties and Milo Thatch, who thanks to the Heart of Atlantis, rarely aged a day, did not even know of the guardians, or at least the Shepard never included them in his journal. The Sage then told his story again, filling in large blanks the king created when telling Milo the story on his deathbed.

"And so, it is the royal family's duty to reawaken the sea guardians to defend the Earth from Dark Ghidorah."

"But why didn't he tell me the complete story?" Milo asked

"His heart could not bear to tell the full story of misery and woe, considering Kida was taken and he would never see her again. And he had been keeping the secret long enough that his memory may have started fading." The Sage explained.

"Then I will do as I must." The queen replied "Perhaps Doom's curse will be lifted and my people may see the light of the sun again."

And as simply as that, Kida turned toward the temple of the sea guardians as the Sage and Milo looked on. Light from the Heart of Atlantis focused a beam onto the shrine as Kida prayed for the rise of the monsters. Then, something stirred at the edge of the city as three massive beings rose. The giant turtle Gamera rose, the patterns on his skin glowing a soft blue. Following him were the giant beetle Megalon and the sea serpent Manda. The Sage smiled and teleported away to his next destination.

He arrived on an island on the other side of the planet and stopped a moment before continuing on. His mind traveled off south to Infant Island and Mothra's priestesses, Moll and Lora appeared to him.

"I'm assuming that He has returned," said Moll

"As we had feared." Lora added

The Sage nodded "Doom has returned, Michael Eisner became the fool that brought him back."

"Mothra seemed to think ahead. As we speak, the newest generation lies within a cocoon, ready to face Dark Ghidorah once more. Battra is being taken care of by Belvera. She seems to have found something to do taking time out of her pranking. Is the Chosen One ready?" the twins asked

"Not yet, though the caravan has set out to awaken him. But I will ensure that he will rise again."

"Then we will meet him when he rises again and help as much as we can." They replied before fading away, leaving the Sage alone in the jungles of Monster Island. He then looked up, seeing a massive eavesdropper.

"So then, who are you? Haven't seen a human as tall as you, or with psychic abilities like mine." The green saurian monster asked.

"I am one who has suffered as much as you have from a common foe." The Sage replied.

"What are you getting at human?" asked the telepathic tyrannosaur.

"Tyraxu", the Sage said identifying the monster speaking to him "I speak of Dark Ghidorah."

This shocked Tyraxu, though he wasn't showing it "So, he's attacked humans as well as my people?" he asked angrily "When?"

"Thousands of years ago, though he was stopped before annihilating everything. He took out my home and the rest of the kingdoms that existed at the time. In the end, the King of the Monsters destroyed him and the one that revived him." The Sage explained

"So then, why do you come?" Tyraxu asked

"I need your help, along with some of the others here. For Dark Ghidorah is returning." The Sage replied.

Tyraxu was silent in horror, but collected himself.

"Well then, I think it's time for some payback. I will gather a posse to leave Monster Island when shadows begin to take hold of the Earth. And by the Great Tyrannosaur, he will be taken down once and for all." Tyraxu roared proudly.

"And I'm glad to hear it." The Sage replied as he teleported off.

He then arrived on Okinawa near the coastline with the Azumi Castle, home of the descendants of the Azumi Royal family, who took the responsibility of King Seesar upon themselves. But as the Sage climbed up the stairs he saw an unsettling sight. A band of toon weasels, well known for being Doom's cronies in the 40's had trapped a young woman and her grandfather at gunpoint.

"Now tell us where the statue of King Seesar is or else!" the gangleader said.

The Sage made it up the stairs and said "Now that isn't very nice, I'd expect a bunch of cowards to threaten an old man and a lady."

The weasels were angered and the leader recognized Doom's greatest foe.

"Get him! Doom wants his prized prisoner back!" he yelled as the weasels attacked.

The Sage simply beat them off with his staff as they came jumping and any bullets shot were countered by the Sage's speed and dexterity. He energized a ball of light magic, blasting the weasels skyward. But they disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, presumably to Doom's tower.

"You are safe now, but soon, King Seesar must be awakened." The Sage explained.

"So the legends are coming to pass. When a black tower appears in the sky, a terrible monster will try and destroy the Earth, but King Seesar and an army of monsters will arise to stop it." The old man explained.

"That is why the weasels attacked you. Ages ago, King Seesar fought alongside other monsters against the same demonic force that now is about to reawaken." The Sage responded.

From the dark tower, Eisner was enraged and was determined to stop the Sage's meddling.

"Release Mecha Eisner!" the corrupt CEO said.

And sure enough, a black tower was visible in the sky and beamed down from the bottom of the massive jagged floating fortress a mechanical menace came to Earth and let out a mechanical screech. The two Azumi quickly found the statue and placed it at the top of Azumi Castle and the young woman prayed, not just for her family and home, but also for the whole world. The sun's rays reflected from the eyes of the statue, breaking open a hill nearby, revealing the ancient monster. People in the small town nearby ran in horror as the wicked robot closed in on the castle and the ancient monster up ahead. Soon, the eyes of the dog lion deity glew within the darkening storm and he rose, roaring to challenge the giant mech. Another BS Digital Q crew was already on the sight, having been a long while since a monster fight came out on the Earth. The dark tower retreated into the shadows it created to draw away attention from itself.

"Mecha Eisner, destroy King Seesar quickly!" Eisner commanded from the base.

The giant mechanical mogul shot finger rockets toward the monster, but King Seesar leapt and dodged the attacks through agility and high jumps and shot solar beams reflected from the disappearing sun toward the cyborg. He then dove in and kicked the robot away, denting the chassis and it's elaborate red patterns. As cloud cover blocked the sun, King Seesar fired one last solar blast toward the robot's control systems, shutting it down. King Seesar moved in for the kill, but the mech was beamed out from the fight before it could be defeated. King Seesar just roared in rage and headed out to sea to pursue Eisner's tower. The Sage quickly moved on, leaving the young woman and her grandfather to watch their champion head out to sea and fight for the Earth.

Deep within Mount Mihara, something stirred within a large lava pool. A charcoal grey mass had been sitting there for years now undisturbed. But that would end that day as the mass of saurian flesh rose from the magma pool. Godzilla had awakened, ready to return to the surface and beat back the evil force that threatened Mother Earth. He waded through the molten rock toward a rock shore, where massive platforms had been seemingly carved from the rocky walls of the mountain's interior. Doom watched the Chaos Guardian from his tower and was enraged that the king of monsters would return.

"Not so fast Godzilla, you won't be getting out of there that easily," he whispered as he waved his arms to manipulate the magma in the volcano.

Godzilla had reached shore and turned, sensing something was amiss. The lava pool he just emerged from was churning. And then at that moment, a fiery demonic creature rose. Godzilla roared as the mighty Firebird attacked, ready for a fight for his freedom.

Yuri was under great stress, as her crew hadn't found anything on the dragon story while others pursued the story of King Seesar and the mysterious robot. While the others stopped briefly for coffee, she looked on into the forests of Mount Fuji, seeing a mysterious figure cloaked in white up ahead, the same being that had been seen in Okinawa. She turned and saw a mysterious package lying at a tree trunk nearby, and looked toward where she saw the Sage, who had disappeared. She then looked within the package and found all she needed for her story, the guardian monsters, Doom, the conspiracy within Disney and what she came for, the legendary battle at Mount Fuji. She then returned to the group, worried about the future and happy about her story.

The Sage had been walking through the forest for a while, but stopped a moment, hearing something nearby.

"Hello there." The Sage spoke trying to find the thing that caught his mind.

He saw a six foot tall creature hiding behind a rock whimpering and scared.

"Now don't be afraid. Come out." The Sage said.

The little dinosaur timidly came out from hiding and walked toward the human at least 3 and a half feet taller then him. The Sage recognized what it was: a baby Godzilla.

"Come along now, you will be safe with me." The Sage explained.

And sure enough, the little Godzilla followed the Sage as he reached his last stop on his trip, opening up a hidden cave. Taking the little Kaiju with him, the Sage and the baby monster entered the cavern of the other dragon that lay below. Within the ice was the skeletal looking shell form of Light Ghidorah, though he was looking much less intimidating then his recently unearthed brother. The Sage raised his staff, which glowed with a shining white light and tapped it into the ice, cracking it. The little Godzilla was whimpering but the Sage reassured him it was okay. Light Ghidorah rose from the ice, with his shell form shedding from his body and his three serpentine heads reaching for the cave roof. He then buried below, as he and the Sage agreed, through telepathy, that rising right there at the mountain would bring too much attention, like what happened in Okinawa and he would rise from the Earth at a later time and place when it was right. The Sage, along with the young Godzilla teleported together back to Florida, which now faced something wicked in the near center of Walt Disney World.


	14. World Under Seige

Battle for Disney: Chapter 14: World Under Siege

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Disney, Toho, and Lego. The story universe was a creation of my mind.

Earth Defense Force HQ, Tokyo. February 17th, 2004: The attack on Epcot had been coming in to the headquarters of the Earth Defense Force, an international military organization set up by the UN in the 70's to fight off the Nebulan alien invaders in the Mutitan War as well as fight off monsters. Commander Namikawa immediately ordered the dispatch of the EDF battleship Rumbling as well as a small battalion of Mutant soldiers to take on the sea dragon.

Epcot: The sea monster Dagarla had arose from the lagoon, creating massive waves flooding pavilions that got in their way. The caravan knew full well that a Kaiju may be too big a threat to fight off and with Ursula leading it into battle; it would be even more difficult. Figment made the first strike, taking to the sky, determined to defend his home.

"Figment! Wait!" Elfin cried out and followed in pursuit, with the rest of the Caravan already going after him.

Dagarla fired Barem toward the tiny dragon as Ursula laughed as her monster terrorized the lagoon. Figment dodged the poisonous starfish and his friends joined him, taking command of an unused Friendship boat to get in closer to the Sea Witch and the poisonous beast. Guests ran in panic from the besieged park and the evacuation of the entire resort of guests and cast members was already underway. Soon, help arrived as the EDF Battleship appeared in the sky, with a Mutant squadron descending from the ship, getting people to head toward the exit in addition to fighting off the sea monster.

"Those little wretches will do nothing to Dagarla." The sea witch declared toward the band of heroes coming toward her "The EDF cannot fight off what Doom has planned."

"Yes, but we can still try!" Mickey yelled as he fired a blast of energy toward the witch, who retaliated with an energy bolt of her own. Figment tossed his sparkblades toward the witch, who dived to retreat. Figment dived after her along with the others, but she just used a powerful blast against them.

"Sorry, but I got bigger fish to fry!" Ursula yelled before teleporting away.

Figment then saw the gem at the bottom of the lagoon and quickly grabbed it before surfacing and then boarded the boat. The Friendship boat turned toward the monster, who had been inflicting some powerful strikes on the Rumbling Battleship, which fired a maser attack from it's pike shaped maser cannon. Dagarla shrugged it off and fired more barems at the ship, not wasting his energy with one of his more powerful energy blasts. The Mutants had been firing upon the beast with hand held masers from about every angle, leaping to dodge anything the green monster threw at them. The caravan, Dreamseekers and Dreamfinder docked the boat and joined the EDF forces, hoping to add into any firepower they had. Dreamfinder tried to contact the battleship.

"Captain Martin, there are darker forces at work here. Try firing at Ursula!" He had no response from the Captain. But then he looked and saw a dagger through the phone and looked back, seeing a figure in the shadows.

By now, most guests and cast members had left, leaving only the EDF unit and characters behind. Something evil was watching in the shadows, waiting for the time to strike. Dagarla roared and flew out of the lagoon, going skyward and spreading Barem starfish in his wake. The battleship flew off in pursuit as the Mutant squadron boarded, continuing to fire at the sea beast as they got back inside. As the ship left, things became silent as now, only 9 people were left inside. An insidious cackling was heard as a green figure leaped out into the open.

"Nidhiki!" Figment yelled out, drawing out his sparkblades.

From the buildings nearby within the Canada pavilion, Krekka leaped out and fired toward them. Then rushing from the shadows were black-cloaked figures, the Nazgul, who had survived their fall into Seven Seas Lagoon.

"Give it up! You're surrounded!" the insectoid Dark Hunter yelled.

"You know I don't give in easily Nidhiki." Figment replied back.

More daggers flew as another Dark Hunter came in, one that Figment didn't know. The dagger's energy blades ensnared Dreamfinder and the Dreamseekers, leaving the caravan alone.

"So then, now what?" the third Dark Hunter, Lariska, asked as she held another set of daggers.

Mickey had something up his sleeves to escape, sending blinding light energy scattering. The Ringwraiths retreated to the shadows for safety while the caravan began to battle the three dark hunters. Nidhiki fired energy blasts at Figment, who blocked with his sparkblades, though Lariska tossed some daggers leaving Figment unarmed. Figment held his sore hand in pain from the small blades. Mickey leaped in from behind for a sneak attack on Nidhiki, who grabbed him and tossed him to the ground.

"Five years and you learned nothing from when we last fought…" Nidhiki said, referring to the day Dreamfinder was first taken.

Mickey felt down from those words, after coming so far in the quest and he leaped toward Nidhiki's legs, slamming into them and bringing the quadruped to his knees. Krekka fired toward Mickey, but he dodged, and Goofy had been deflecting shots the blue beast made with his shield. Krekka pounced toward Goofy and Donald, who was nearby firing shots toward Lariska, bringing the two down and entrapping them in energy webs. Mickey, Minnie and Figment grouped together as the three were coming in for the kill. But as they were coming in, a blast of energy sent the three bounty hunters back. Dreamfinder had escaped from his bonds and freed the Dreamseekers.

"Impressive old man…" Nidhiki said as he created a smokescreen from a hidden smokebomb.

Mickey, Figment and Minnie could not see in the smoke and they in the end were captured. As the smoke cleared, Dreamfinder and the Dreamseeker trio had disappeared and the Dark Hunter trio was victorious against the Caravan and dragged them, and the gems they carried, away to another part of the now shadowed parks. They passed through the gates of the Disney Studios, where evil lied in wait. They tossed them to the ground and looked up, seeing the wicked fairy Maleficent.

"So then, it seems you were able to do it. Doom and Eisner will be pleased." The dark fairy said.

She signaled and five Turahk Rahkshi came from the shadows, charging their staffs. In the distance, a dark being descended, watching at his victory.

"Game over Mouse. You found the answer to that question asked years ago, and now, it leads to your… doom." The evil being said as he laughed in the distance.

Mickey looked in shock at who spoke to him. The Sage was right, Doom had returned. He was angry, and he would not let him win. He broke from his bonds, and released the others and they leaped toward the ancient evil. Doom laughed and froze them in midair using a dark spell. The Turahk fired at the trapped heroes, emprisoning them in a world of their fears. They fell to the ground in a dark slumber and Doom left them their, proceeding to the next phase of his plan: the destruction of the toons.


	15. World of Nightmares

Battle For Disney: Chapter 15: World of Nightmares

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, but the story concept is mine…

Mickey lay still in a plain of desolation. He rose, quite tired from Doom's attack. He looked around and saw something horrible, the ruins of the MGM Studios. Soon, a glowing form appeared before him, translucent and shimmering, yet quite recognizable.

"This is the only way I can help you at this moment, for I am unable to enter here." The voice of the Sage of Time spoke from the shimmering astroprojection.

"And where am I?" Mickey asked.

"Trapped in the darkest recesses of your mind, a nightmare world. What you are seeing is what will happen if the quest fails." The Sage explained and began to shimmer away "Find the sage of MGM, you will know who he is. And remember: follow the light." The Sage said as the ghostly form disappeared.

Mickey looked around the nightmarish land of ruins. An enigmatic figure appeared in the distance, startled at the sight of the mouse.

"It can't be…" the man said.

"Mickey walked toward the elder.

"What?" Mickey asked as he stepped in front of him.

"The toons are gone. The overlords ensured that. Then, the King of Terror crushed the Earth Defense Forces under his might and the planet was enslaved. And you…. You were the first to die." The robed old man explained. "And now… your time is truly up!"

The old man leaped, throwing his cloaks to the ground, revealing it to be Shadow Mickey who raised his Dip blade in the air, revealing a most horrifying army: thousands of copies.

Mickey hesitated and spoke at his evil copy "Why should I fight you?"

Shadow Mickey gestured toward an image appearing in midair. Minnie had already been captured.

"Because we wouldn't want anything to happen to her, now would we?" the dark copy explained and gave a snicker.

Mickey leapt into battle at that moment as the thousands of Shadow Mickey copies swarmed over him.

Figment awoke at home in Epcot, in the glass pyramids of Journey Into Imagination. But soon, his surroundings gave way from normality to a hellish and ruined land as a sea of fire covered the park with pavilion buildings still sticking out from the lava. He leapt through a crack in the glass and wandered on the rooftop of the cracking building of the Imagination pavilion. He heard something behind him, seeing something lurking in the shadows. Figment recognized familiar shapes in the distance. They appeared to be Dreamfinder and the Dreamseekers, but something did not feel right. Cosmo and Leonardo turned and leapt maliciously toward the purple dragon. Figment quickly generated his sparkblades as they leaped toward him, with malice clearly in their eyes. Figment quickly spun to hit both of them, sending the two down. Leonardo seemed to disappear into the darkness while Cosmo rose to come in for another attack. Figment parried his attacks, still uncertain of the true nature of the fight. He leaped off onto the rooftops of The Land and looked down, spying some of the boats, which now floated on the sea of fire. He jumped down toward the tent tops of the tour boats as Dreamfinder leaped after him. Figment seemingly backed down, not wanting to harm him. But Figment noticed something amiss about him, as his blue suit and top hat now were a dark, almost blackened color. The specter of the Spark Keeper attacked with a mighty blade, cutting through the boat roof. Figment leaped toward another boat as Dreamfinder kept coming and tried steering it through the magma with his swords toward Innoventions West. Dreamfinder leaped down, boarding the ship and cut through the seats toward Figment. He stopped and used telekinetic abilities to toss debris toward Figment. The dragon blocked the attacks as much as he could, but was knocked from the boat, only floating on the surface, sitting on the spark blades.

Mickey had been fighting the Shadow Mickey copies, cutting through them with his Keyblade, though they just kept coming. The true Shadow Mickey had been watching safely from the distance waiting for him to fall from the numbers. Mickey just blasted energy bolts on and on to keep them back, leaping into the air and cutting through more of the dark copies. He climbed up the ruins of the Chinese Theater and spied the true Shadow Mickey up atop the ruined hat. But as Mickey tried leaping after the shadow copy, the shadowy army pulled him back. Mickey kept brawling his way through the dark mob, but already he was tiring out from the assault, as color slowly began running down his body, a sure sign of trouble for a toon.

Goofy had been wandering otherworldly halls for a while now, already having a feeling he was not welcome. He came to a turn in the hallway and tried to keep out of sight as he heard something coming. After all, just because he was Goofy didn't mean he was stupid.

"The Controller wants this disturbance taken care of now." One of the voices in the distance said in monotone.

"Planet X will be rid of this goof soon enough and we will set sights on all the other goofy people in the solar system." The other replied.

Goofy readied his shield, but the aliens already heard him. He spied the Xians, looking exactly like him save the black and grey jumpsuits, neck brace and a hood with an antenna on it.

"Inform the Controller, we've found him!" one of the Xians cried out as they opened fire.

Goofy immediately ran, knowing he could not take on their firepower. He kept his shield to his back to deflect any shots he could as he ran down the hallway, but he soon found himself surrounded.

Donald had found himself totally lost, not knowing where he was at all, not even being able to read the incomprehensible text of the signs on the buildings surrounding. He was lost in a crowd; not spying any familiar faces at all. He spied his nephews in the distance and called out to them, but didn't hear anything back. He thought it was just the noise of this mysterious city that kept them from listening. He walked up to them and tried talking to them.

"Huey, Dewey, Louie! I need your help! I have no idea where I am!" Donald desperately asked about to go into a quack attack.

He had definitely made a scene as people stared at him, babbling under their breath in a way Donald couldn't understand. Huey just yelled at Donald without any recognition of him at all and in a tongue Donald had never ever heard and Donald himself knew numerous languages learned over his years in cinema and his time with the US Army. He saw Daisy near him trying to talk to her, but she also snapped back at him in the absolutely incomprehensible language. Donald went into a berserk mode going skyward in rage, sorrow and fear. Daisy and the terrible trio just disappeared again in the crowd as Donald went away, trying to find a place where he could communicate.

Figment had gotten up again and took flight, dodging bursts of lava trying to find a safer spot. He spied the massive wand in the distance as its supports began to melt and the massive structure fell into the flaming sea. He set foot on the postshow building of Spaceship Earth witnessing something he wanted to happen for several years, the collapse of the wand. But he could not dwell on his happiness of seeing useless décor smolder as his friends turned foes had followed him. One of them struck down from behind, though Figment quickly slid to dodge it. He turned, seeing Elfin, staring into her eyes in an attempt to see if she had a trace of humanity left inside, but only saw darkness. He noticed that the plantlike patterns in Elfin's costume seemed wilted and burned, obviously another sign of the darkness in her.

"What's happened to you?" Figment yelled at his possessed friend.

She did not reply, only rushing toward Figment in rage with energy burning from her Dreamstaff.

"Outside the obvious…" Figment muttered under his breath.

Elfin made a powerful sweep with the Dreamstaff as Figment ducked to dodge it. Figment swung back with his sparkblades and tried going in for a kick, though she blocked it. They both fell back but rose up, with weapons clashing, Figment taking a higher defensive with both sparkblades. Elfin's staff struck one of Figment's hands, knocking the electric sword out of his grip. She took the energy weapon and the blades clashed on as the lava kept melting away the taken down icon. The battle moved further along the wand, as they kept blocking one another's attacks, eventually coming to the edge of the structure at the star tip of the wand itself. Figment stumbled a moment falling backwards and Elfin went in for the kill, though Figment quickly blocked. He got back up and tried moving the conflict further up the wand, causing her to back up along the letters on the wand. The duelists soon just span the blades until they met pushing one another back a bit. The shadowy Elfin took the opportunity and struck Figment, shocking him and nearly sending him over the edge, only hanging on for his life. He tried to move his wings, but they were strained from the shock. Elfin stepped back as the dark Dreamfinder stepped forward, stomping down on Figment's fingers, causing him to fall the fiery sea below.

Mickey had kept going, brawling his way out of Shadow Mickey's army of copies. He slashed through the crowds with the Keyblade. More and more kept leaping onto him to hinder his progress, but magic bursts kept them at bay. By now, the battle had moved down from the central area of the park, moving down Sunset Boulevard as Mickey tried moving toward where Minnie was held prisoner. He was beginning to get ahead of them, but they just kept coming right behind him, shooting shadow energy blasts. He was now running down the walkway to the Fantasmic stadium, cutting through any of the Shadow Mickeys that came in his way. He finally came to the amphitheater and spied Minnie chained at the mountain base on the stage island. Mickey spied the massive shadow army closing in, confirming his fear of a trap with Minnie being reduced to bait. He was surrounded with his only way of escape being the island behind him. The army of Shadow Mickeys parted as the true Shadow Mickey emerged from the crowd.

"End of the line, Mouse…" he declared.

Mickey considered his options, deciding to leap to the island behind him, which would at least buy some time from the army's approach. Shadow Mickey smiled as Minnie looked on with unease. Shadow Mickey raised his arm and the thousands of clones proceeded to throw thousands of Dip laced daggers toward the Mouse. Mickey's eyes widened as he saw the thousands of blades coming toward him. The thousands of daggers pierced through Mickey's body as color began draining from the grievous wounds. Minnie now saw her greatest fear right before her eyes as her love was stabbed with thousands of knifes. Mickey screamed in the pain, though his vocal chords were becoming stressed from the loss of his color. Shadow Mickey cackled, seeing that he finally defeated the being he was created to destroy. He halted his troops as Mickey's body fell to the ground with numerous daggers embedded in him.

Far off on Infant Island, Moll's eyes opened from deep meditation. She turned to Lora, who wasn't too far away looking toward the cocoon of Mothra.

"They need our help." Moll said to her sister.

"I know, especially Mickey. We will go together, all of us. Belvera should be around somewhere…" Lora responded.

Just as she spoke, their dark clothed sister came in flying on her tiny dragon steed.

"Rescue mission, what fun! Now I can try out some of Garu Garu's new tricks…" she said.

A cracking soon was heard in the chamber as massive chirps filled the room as Mothra, chief of the Earth avatars, arose in a new body.

Shadow Mickey went toward the island, looking at the remains of his foe, which had lost much of the sparks of life. Minnie already had fallen into despair in this world of fears. Shadow Mickey brought out a communicator, linking him to the outside world.

"The deed is done. Mickey Mouse is dead."


	16. Downfall of Toontown

Battle for Disney Chapter 16: Downfall of Toontown

DISCLAIMER: Bah, you know the drill already. Most of the characters aren't mine (the Fowl Squad is though) and I made the story. Characters are owned by Disney, Toho, Warner Brothers and others. Mondo Island is from King Kong Escapes and Skull Island IS gone by now, so it is Kong's home here.

Toontown:

The Prime Minister of Toontown looked out of his office window, contemplating within his calculating and tricky mind. Bugs had seen war, kaiju, and near economic collapses hit the world and Toontown alike, but even through tough times, Toons worked together and kept a smile, but now, things in the massive city nation had become much more dangerous as time went by. Several riots hit several areas as conflict between CGI and traditionally animated toons became commonplace. Things had not been as bad as the late 70's decline of animation, but Toontown did not fall apart during the resulting unemployment of Toons worldwide and it would not fall apart now in this clash of formats. The rabbit turned as more details of various riots came in, all having a common source from the Burbank gateways. It now came right to him that someone had arranged the whole thing from the outside, but as to who was still not known. Bugs heard something outside, spying a shape in his window, protected by a cloaking device, but shadows betrayed a cybernetic form.

"Well come on in, make yourself at home." Bugs said toward the hidden machine.

Bullets rained through the window, but they were sent back through a metal funnel, shattering the robot, which went through the broken windowsill and into the rabbit's office. Bugs examined the bullets, picking up one, but dropping it, feeling as if it would burn him with some sort of acid. He then realized that one of his greatest fears for Toontown's safety, Dip, though now in a solid form for piercing through Toon flesh. An alarm went off and Bugs looked out the window, seeing a familiar sight, one that had not been seen since the beginning of the Mutitan War back in 1971. An animate toxic pile of garbage rose from the sea, spreading poison and desolation in the waters. Bugs quickly called the defense forces asking if any of the aquatic toons such as the residents of Bikini Bottom had survived. Apparently, they were lucky, as they quickly evacuated into Atlantic waters at the sight of the Smog Monster.

"At least everyone is remembering the escape plan, but if we don't fight, Toontown will be gone. The toons will not go down this time, this means war!" Bugs spoke back to the military commanders. Bugs left the building as more robots came in, now clad in the remains of one of the machines, noticing the inscription on the chassis of the robot's code name: COGS, or **C**artoon **O**bliterating **G**amma **S**oldier, also bearing the number 1138.

Bugs had made his way to the bottom floor where several of the COGS had gathered.

"COGS 1138, where has the target, Prime Minister Bugs, gone?" the squad leader 1726 asked his disguised target.

"He went that way, hiding in that storage closet unit." The wascally wabbit replied, pointing to a broom closet.

"Well done 1138, go join the others in the battle outside." 1726 replied. "Lets go!" he commanded as his troops entered the closet, which was loaded with defective ACME products, destroying the troops that entered it. Bugs snickered but the quickly moved on, for now, the city needed him. The Blanc battleship, the mightiest of the weapons the toons had was dispatched to counter Hedorah the smog monster's attack. Captain Snoopy and his crew of various toons including Frostbite Falls' finest gave it their all, deploying every missile in their arsenal and firing masers in all directions, including several beams from the main gag flower shaped cannon. The beagle just growled as Hedorah went into flying form to dodge the assault. More COGS units rose from the sky as Rocky the flying squirrel merely exclaimed "Hokey smokes" as the robots embedded themselves into the hull and fired, pounding through the ship and bringing down the power. Determined as he was, Snoopy knew they could not stave off the COGS once inside. He growled as he activated the evacuation systems, teleporting himself and the others out of the ship. The ship, now without any set course, rammed into the gooey toxic pile, exactly what Snoopy had planned. But Hedorah merely shrugged it off as his acidic body corroded the ship. Snoopy merely howled at the top of his lungs, thinking one thing inside.

"Curse you Smog Monster!"

Bugs witnessed the fall of their last defenses and reports were coming in everywhere that parts of the nation had already been destroyed, though a good amount made it safely to the gates to the great refuge, which itself had been evacuated: Walt Disney World. Bugs would not give up Toontown with one last fight. He submitted his distress signal to the EDF HQ, calling in for their ultimate weapons.

Waterloo, Iowa:

A mighty robotic dragon let out a battle cry as several Kamacuras insects headed toward him. The beast stood his ground and fired a mouth maser toward the insects, frying one as it hit the target.

"Too easy. Captain, any idea why we have to fight such a puny threat?" the mech asked in an aged voice wry with wit.

"This is Rumbling's job, but they're too busy pursuing Dagarla. Now keep at it Kiryu, no matter how bored you are." Captain Gordon replied.

The battleship Gotengo fired missiles toward the insects who had made their way into the downtown area toward the Cedar River. One of the massive mantises smoked down toward the waterfront as its wings were pierced by the powerful missiles. Another mantis leaped on Kiryu, hindering the Mechagodzilla's view and hammering through weak points in the armor. A Maser fired from the massive drill on the Gotengo, knocking the green insect off and Kiryu swatted oncoming insects with his tail. Soon in the distance, lasers fired, though not from an Earth Defense Force unit. Several Mechs descended, seemingly toon made, though this was not the case. It was the Fowl Squad, a ragtag band of Chicken half toons who had lost trust by many from their earlier years of sabotaging Chicken restaurants. They had tried making up for it by thwarting off another half toon group in the immediate area, the Ducko, a lesser known faction of evil ducks but still very dangerous.

"Captain Gordon, I guess you should thank us for our help." The Fowl Squad commander said from within his shining animalistic robot.

"Don't suck up, there's still a lot of mistrust for you guys around." The Captain replied

"Oh come on! It was just one KFC! We at least put the fire out!" the Commander argued

Kiryu rolled his electronic eyes, almost giving a snicker.

"Captain, we've got a call from base." Someone called from within the Gotengo.

Commander Namikawa came up on screen.

"Captain Gordon, Toontown needs reinforcement. The Blanc has already been destroyed by Hedorah and a squadron of unidentified automatons."

The captain nodded. "Don't worry about a thing, we've got Kiryu here to fight that pile of shit."

The Fowl Squad commander then chimed in "Commander Namikawa, by your permission we would like to assist Gotengo and Kiryu in this matter."

Namikawa thought for a moment and replied, "Very well half toon, as long as you don't end up furthering things."

The green shirted chicken smiled and turned toward his assembled group. "You heard the lady, I will take a small squadron to assist the Captain while the rest of you return to base should the Ducko strike in all this confusion."

"Open the warp gate!" Gordon commanded as the Gotengo's drill created a portable hole to connect the ship to the besieged city. The Fowl Squad Mechs entered first, followed by Kiryu and the Gotengo itself entering a massive ruin. Hedorah had gone into a flying disk form releasing toxic Dip gases as he chased toons running toward the gates as some fell to the ground and dissolving away, leaving only a few remains of clothes or patches of skin that resisted the dip. Kiryu went after Hedorah using the rockets in his backpack with his electric wrist dagger digging into Hedorah's body. Hedorah writhed in pain but used crimson eyebeams to loosen Kiryu's grip. Kiryu rocketed back and fired a maser from his mouth which blew a good chunk of Hedorah's arm off, which merely crawled back into Hedorah's substance and reformed. Hedorah counterattacked, going into a flying form and straight toward the cyborg. Kiryu ducked as Hedorah flew over him and fired missles into the Smog Monster's eyes. Hedorah was blinded and slugged Kiryu with a massive pile of toxic waste from his arm. Fowl Squad fired at the COGS which were targeting them and gave the Gotengo air support as it fired at clouds of the machines using the masers. The Gotengo turned its attention toward Kiryu, who was becoming covered in Hedorah's acidic body and fired a powerful maser blast. Hedorah recoiled and flew toward the Gotengo, aiming to knock it from the sky.

Mondo Island:

Kong had been surveying the island, keeping any unruly giant dinosaurs that roamed in line. He had grown much since his childhood at Skull Island and his battle against Dr. Who's Mechani-Kong in Tokyo, now reaching about 45 meters. Things had been peaceful with no native peoples on the island to worry about and the watchful eye of the Earth Defense Force's ensuring no capture by entrepreneurs or mad scientists. Also, as he was a mostly peaceful creature, the Monster Island program never affected him, so he could live in peace on his island rather then live with more formidable saurians then those of Mondo. But something soon would disturb his peace. Kong spied something in the sky and bared his fangs. A flock of Gyaos, and large ones at that, flew toward Kong firing sonic cutters. Kong leaped out of the way from the dangerous weapons and grabbed a Gyaos in his massive grip, chucking the broken body at the Gyaos coming toward him, knocking many of them from the sky. Kong leaped up into the mountains of the island, grabbing anything he could use as a weapon, throwing rocks at the flying beasts, knocking them down. More Gyaos flew in using cutter beams, though Kong leapt away. Kong grabbed some crystals from a nearby cave and as more Gyaos fired sonic beams, he used the crystals to deflect them, causing instant deaths of the foul birds who fired them. Soon, much of the whole flock fell and the Gyaos who survived were teleported away. Kong spied where they were going and went after them, leading to a new soldier in the Sage of Time's assembled Kaiju Army.

Mount Mihara:

Godzilla leaped onto rock ledges as the Firebird kept lunging towards him. Godzilla quickly turned and fired a radioactive blast, blowing a hole through the magma monster's wings, though it quickly reformed. Godzilla leapt down toward the lava bed and tried firing a hole into the cave wall. Godzilla continued using his beam to try and burn an escape tunnel into the sea. The Firebird leapt in and blocked his escape route. The beast grabbed Godzilla by the tail as the massive dinosaur shot a hole in the wall, letting seawater in, though it quickly steamed from the massive heat. Godzilla clung to the rock floor trying to crawl toward the escape tunnel. The Firebird engulfed Godzilla, but got a nasty surprise as its body touched the water, filling the tunnel with steam. Godzilla escaped the Firebird's grip using a shockwave attack to loosen the lava. Godzilla knew that there had to be another way and leaped onto pieces of crust on the Firebird's body in the widening tunnel. He entered back into the main lava cavern and noticed many of the ledges had been destroyed. Godzilla leaped onto the remaining ledges and wall jumped toward the top of the shaft. He looked down seeing the Firebird coming right to him. He growled and dove toward the Firebird, shooting an atomic ray as he fell.

Toontown, amid the destruction:

Yuri had already taken a news chopper toward the battleground, knowing that this attack was indeed within the package at Mount Fuji. It would be dangerous to try and cover the attack in between the COGS and Hedorah's toxic fumes.

"It seems that the predictions within the writings of the unknown figure our team spotted at Mount Fuji are indeed coming to pass. The evil force controlling Hedorah and possibly the giant robot that appeared in Okinawa seems to be striking Toontown, possibly to wipe out any opposition to their darker plans." She reported as the chopper went toward the core of the battlefield.

Soon, a pair of Fowl Squad Mechs came in to escort the BS Digital Q crew.

"Miss Tachibana, I'm a big fan of the show." The Fowl Squad commander called from his robot. "Think your team would appreciate not exploding."

COGS soon zoned in on the helicopter though the Fowl Squad soon blasted them out of the sky.

"So, what's going on then?" one of the half toons asked Yuri.

"When covering the discovery of the mummified dragon at Mount Fuji, I found a package full of information about the dragon, the robot that appeared in Okinawa and the insidious plans of an ancient evil Disney management unleashed." Yuri explained.

"I always had the feeling Eisner was evil…" the commander replied "We'll get you to Captain Gordon once this massacre is over."

Kiryu and the Gotengo were beating Hedorah back towards a non-ink based electrical plant in hopes of shocking the Smog Monster enough to destroy him. Hedorah had fulfilled the plan and was already exhausted from the battle, so he teleported off, but the Toons had already left and the city had been damaged beyond repair, with the ground full of the poisons of Dip. Any Toon remains however would be unaffected and hopefully, the victims could be redrawn. Bugs had already contacted Captain Gordon of where the toon refugees had gone.

"The EDF will do what it can Prime Minister." Captain Gordon said to Bugs "We will track down whatever controlled Hedorah and the COGS. In the meantime, we'll monitor the site where the toons escaped to."

"We've all gathered in one big spot where other toons can help us. The Magic Kingdom." Bugs replied before signing out and the Fowl Squad Commander reported in.

"Captain, a BS Digital Q newscrew has found a lot of evidence on who the attackers were."

Captain Gordon scanned through it and smiled. "Well, that's some fine reporting. We'll head back to base, make some repairs and go back the toons up just in case some serious shit breaks loose"

Kiryu soon got the news as well and upon finding who was in charge, a rage deep inside him boiled up and howled towards the sky before joining the Gotengo back in the EDF base to prepare. He now had a score to settle with old enemies…


	17. Awakening

Battle for Disney: Chapter 17: Awakening

NOTES: Some of Shadow Mickey's lines are based off of Zaktan's in Bionicle Legends 1. Most characters belong to Disney, Mothra and the Elias to Toho, Bugs to WB and Keetongu to Lego.

Figment was plummeting, dangerously close to the lava.

"Figment!" a disembodied voice cried, belonging to Elfin, the true Elfin.

Figment flew back up, now having a very good idea what was going on. Astroprojections of Dreamfinder and the three Dreamseekers stood behind him helping Figment find the path to the truth. The shadowy and false figures that battled him receded.

"Your real friends are with you Figment, despite any barrier. They live in your heart." Dreamfinder said.

"Think about it, would we honestly hurt you Figment?" Elfin called out.

"We're with you all the way!" Dreamfinder said.

His surroundings changed as the lava drained and Epcot darkened. He fell to the ground, which now glistened in a stained glass pattern.

"This is looking too much like Kingdom Hearts for my comfort." Figment thought.

An image was revealed out of the glass, one featuring Walt, surrounded by the Sages and Caravan, though again, there was no sign of a fifth sage, though Mickey's spot on the glass was rather large. Within Figment's spot, the Dreamseekers were also present, and the spot itself was close to Dreamfinder's. Figment soon looked down at his shadow and saw it grow into a colossal dark dragon, resembling Figment himself. Figment was stepping back, out of fear and déjà vu from his videogames. He ran toward the edge, trying to escape and get out of the nightmare, but saw that there was nowhere to go. He turned, stood his ground and created a massive sparkblade that he clutched in his hands, ready to fight.

Shadow Mickey walked towards Mickey's body, a massive Dip energy orb in hand to destroy the mouse forever. As he was about to fire, something really small flew in and knocked the dark mouse over. The creature turned for another pass. It was Belvera riding GaruGaru, sword in hand. Moll and Lora flew in to check Mickey's body.

"So then, we have mourners for a pitiful toon." The dark one said.

"Oh, more then that…" Belvera replied leaping off GaruGaru, striking Shadow Mickey, cutting into his legs.

"Backup from fairies, how pathetic…" Shadow Mickey said unphased, striking down toward the dark Elias, though being blocked by her blade.

"What have you got to lose?" Belvera asked her opponent.

By now, the distraction was working and Moll and Lora had moved Mickey and Minnie from the battleground. Lora had already used a spell to free Minnie from her prison and remove the swords embedded in Mickey.

"Minnie, Mickey's still alive deep down though he'll need all the healing power we can provide to remove the poison." She explained.

Minnie grabbed her healing staff, trying to see if her magic could work, though it didn't seem to work. Soon, completely unexpected and out of nowhere, a massive yellow armored being came to the scene. He spoke in a garbled growling voice and came to his knees to look over Mickey's wounds. The yellow cyclopean pulled out a pick, which seemed to be carved from the horn of a Unicorn.

"Who are you?" Minnie asked, with Moll and Lora as confused as she was.

The astroprojection of the Sage of Time appeared.

"He is Keetongu, someone from the same world the Dark Hunters came from. He has great powers in healing poisons, though I think it will be up to Mickey to escape the clutches of death." The Sage explained.

Keetongu nodded and spoke in guttural tones.

"I was correct. Mickey needs to believe in himself to awaken." The Sage remarked. His projection disappeared and the four looked on at Mickey's body.

Mickey was in darkness, but saw a light. Walking towards it, images of pain appeared, each reflected in the swords that had pierced his body. He saw the rest of the caravan each in trouble, Goofy from the Xians, Donald going insane from isolation, and Figment facing down his Darkside. He saw the devastation of Toontown as cartoons of all shapes and sizes ran from the COGS and Hedorah while Bugs looked on the devastation. The monster king, who would help them succeed against Doom, was on the run in his fight with the Firebird inside Mt. Mihara as the demonic lava beast slammed Godzilla into the mountain wall. Soon, the images changed, revealing things yet to be. The parks were in flames as a colossal army had destroyed the Magic Kingdom and Walt's chamber, leaving many Toons dead and the Gotengo's crew surrounded as Captain Gordon cut through the masses making a last stand. Inside the EDF research facility, Dark Ghidorah's shell rose towards the sky and transformed, opening a dark hole in the sky and plunging the planet into darkness as evil kaiju and Heartless alike hunted humanity down. The images vanished and Mickey knew that he could not fail and walked toward the light, now resembling Mothra's seal. Mothra herself soon appeared, beckoning Mickey towards the light as she released glowing lights that enveloped Mickey. Even in the blinding light, he could see Minnie looking down at him, hoping he'd wake up. Soon, the tablet from Walt's chamber was visible and the worn text revealed the Sage of the Studios. It had been Mickey himself this whole time. Swirling lights surrounded Mickey as a familiar costume had appeared on him: the red robes and blue hat of Sorcerer Mickey. He soon heard Minnie's voice echoing "Wake up…"

Keetongu now had sensed Mickey was almost back and he acted. He used his healing pick and released his healing energies into Mickey.

"Deeeessstttiinnnyyy…" Keetongu whispered as Mickey awoke, now with the power of the Sages.

Mickey, now glowing in his red robes turned and spied two clashing figures that were now on top of the mountain. Shadow Mickey was intensely focused on destroying Belvera who was continuing the battle riding on GaruGaru. Soon, something caught the attention of the dark mouse. He growled and leapt down towards Mickey who was looking up. As he tried to strike the empowered mouse, Mickey simply deflected the blow with his Keyblade, which now shimmered with a powerful glow.

"That's impossible! I killed you I saw you die!" Shadow Mickey roared.

"It's over, I know where the last gem is. Doom's plans are over."

"So then, where is it Mouse?" the dark copy asked.

Mickey removed his hat and pulled out the last of the gems. Shadow Mickey only laughed.

"You toons are an anachronism, beings of joy in a soon to be darkened world, unwilling to admit your time is over."

"And who would replace us? Monsters like you?" Mickey responded.

"Yes. We will walk over your bodies and into a new age." He snarled with a sneer.

Mickey clenched his Keyblade and went in for an attack. Shadow Mickey blocked with his own sword but the light of Mickey's Keyblade destroyed it. Shadow Mickey was quite startled, fell back a moment before rushing in again. Mickey jumped back, tapping into the power of the Sorcerer hat and called on the power of light, any light that existed in the dark realm of nightmares and sent it into a barrage of comets, blasting anything in their path, including the army of Shadow Mickeys that waited just outside the battlefield, destroying them all. Shadow Mickey himself was engulfed in the light but it was difficult to tell his fate from the sheer brilliance of the attack. Soon, Mickey and Minnie had reawakened out of the nightmare.

Figment was gaining the upper hand against his Darkside, climbing up the beasts arm before finally slashing into his head. The Darkside fell and things became impossibly bright.

Goofy had actually managed to trick the Xians into a room of mirrors seemingly called on by his thoughts. When the Xians came in, they couldn't tell where the real Goofy was and their laser shots ended up bouncing along the glass, destroying them quickly while Goofy kept his shield up, before he was engulfed in light.

Donald had actually calmed down. His nephews came up to him along with Daisy.

"Donald, are you all right?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah Uncle Donald, you seem real confused." Huey said.

Donald rushed into Daisy's arms now finding that she finally recognized him within the nightmare but things brightened and Donald now fell back on the pavement in the real world.

The five, now joined by an additional four were now standing in Sunset Boulevard near the Tower of Terror. Figment turned to the Elias.

"What are you doing here? And who is that huge yellow guy?" Figment asked.

"We came to help you guys out. Same thing with Keetongu here." Lora explained.

"The scope of the mind is unlimited, it can reach where arms can't, through any barrier." Moll continued.

Figment heard something in the distance. He turned and saw the Dreammobile touching down, followed by a very diverse rescue team. And emerging from a hole near the gardens of the Tower of Terror was Bugs Bunny.

"Can't believe I got to the right spot." He said as emerged.

"Bugs!" Mickey said.

"What's up doc? You know, outside the whole evil stuff going on." He replied.

"Fine. We've gotten all the gems, though I think we should stop Maleficent before heading back to the Magic Kingdom." Mickey explained

Dreamfinder leapt down from the Dreammobile, joined by the rescue crew he assembled, including the Dreamseekers, the Bat Pirates, Simba, Stitch, and several others. The Bat Pirate captain walked up.

"The parks are under attack. Almost everyone has been forced into the Magic Kingdom with the Toontown refugees." He explained

"Wait… Toontown was destroyed?" Mickey asked in shock.

"Doom destroyed it using Hedorah and COGS robots." Bugs finished.

Mickey just stood there, shaking with horror and anger.

"They'll pay for this…" Mickey said, taking Keyblade in hand and running down the pathway to the Hollywood Hills Amphitheater.

"Mickey… Wait!" Minnie said, running after Mickey.

"I suppose Mickey needs more help then just that especially against Maleficent. Let's go!" Belvera said as she kicked GaruGaru in gear, flying after them.

Soon, everyone moved in after the Mouse, ready to fight in the first major battle of the true Disney War.


	18. DisneyWar

Battle for Disney: Chapter 18: Disney War

DISCLAIMER: Characters from Disney, WB, Lego and Toho

Hades was sitting within the Fantasmic amphitheater with the other villains, waiting for the caravan to come to them so they could hopefully capture the 5 gems.

"Well isn't this wonderful" He thought. "Mickey finds his power and that whole little band is free. If anything goes even worse, it won't surprise me… And even if we are defeated, Doom better keep his bargain in exchange for my help in his whole recruiting."

Pain and Panic were running towards their master.

"Sir, it appears the caravan's got back up." Pain said.

"WHAT! As if we didn't have enough trouble." Hades yelled, as he turned red with rage.

His timid minions already ran off stumbling upon each other. Hades looked to the entrance of the amphitheater and sure enough, they were coming through.

"Hmm… I suppose I should let Cerberus out to play." He said, snapping his fingers, summoning the three-headed dog.

Cerberus materialized out of the shadows and went after the band of heroes. But he didn't come back. A voice rang out from the distance.

"Special delivery for a Mr. Krekka!" said a deliveryman with large furry feet and a bushy mustache.

"Oh boy! I got a present!" the dumb blue ape said leaping up after the large package.

"Oh come on! You gonna fall for that old trick?" Hades pointed out.

"And are you going to get into the business of someone's mail?" the deliveryman snapped back.

Almost everyone could see through the tired old ruse except for Krekka, but at least they figured that it would be entertaining to watch.

"Krekka, now what did I tell you about getting mail from strangers? This is the oldest trick in the book!" Nidhiki said to his moronic partner.

Puzzled, Krekka replied, "What book? Now, I'm just gonna smash this thing open and…"

At that moment, the box split apart, revealing the band of heroes with a tied up Cerberus. The deliveryman threw his disguise off, revealing his large ears.

"SURPRISE!" the wascally wabbit said.

"Oh yeah, brilliant trick rabbit. You really pulled a fast one on us." Hades said as the other villains joined him and surrounded the group.

The massive three-headed dog was beginning to break out of his chains. Bugs snapped his fingers and the Dreammobile rose in the distance. Figment, the Dreamseekers and Lilo lowered down a steel cable with Stitch at its end.

"Go get him boy!" Lilo said as Stitch lowered down and grabbed Cerberus' back, raising the monster into the air.

"Hang on!" Dreamfinder said from the pilot's seat as the five passengers held on, trying to add additional support for the cable.

"Hit the decks!" Bugs said as the Dreammobile swung the monster into the crowd of villains.

Hades fell back, shielding himself in flame while Jafar began transforming into snake form. Most of the other villains slammed into the rock walls but Maleficent stood her ground at the island stage.

"I don't like this present…" Krekka said weakly, embedded into the rockwork.

Stitch released himself from the cable, taking Cerberus down with him. Grabbing the underworld guardian's leg, Stitch swung him away towards World Drive. The blue alien laughed as he joined the battle with the others.

The Dreammobile landed at the edge of the battlefield. While Figment and the Dreamseekers left to join the battle, Dreamfinder stopped a moment and talked to Lilo.

"It's best you stay here. I'm glad you wanted to help but it's a little dangerous and Nani told me to keep you out of trouble." Dreamfinder said.

"I want to help though! This is one of the coolest moments of my life! Fighting all sorts of evil monsters with everybody." She said.

"I see your mind is set and your imagination strong. So…" He said lifting Lilo to the pilot's seat "You can take the wheel and help in the air."

"Thanks!" Lilo said as she took the ship into the air and went to help the bat pirates in their assault.

Mickey was on the ground cutting through the constantly rising Heartless in the stadium. He leapt towards Bugs as both were cutting down those nearby.

"It's good we stopped and made a plan instead of just leaping." Mickey said.

"It wasn't your fault you almost leaped into it. After all, all that pent up emotion must have snapped when you heard Toontown was destroyed." Bugs replied.

Jafar in full snake mode was coming right up to them. The mouse and rabbit jumped out of the way as he struck.

"Stand still you street rats," Jafar yelled, "Make yourselves a better target!"

The serpent looked up as the bats flew down after him.

"Airstrike!" the captain commanded.

The bat pirates tossed all sorts of junk towards Jafar. Being bogged down in junk he crashed down to the ground.

"All right!" the captain exclaimed with glee.

Figment was fighting off the Dark Hunters who had pried themselves from the rock wall. Deflecting energy blasts from Nidhiki's mouth, Figment was beginning to frustrate the insectoid hunter.

"You always have a plan don't you?" he asked frustratedly.

"Of course I do, I'm a living thought." Figment replied.

Figment slid underneath the hunter and improvised a grappling hook, snagging Nidhiki by the back.

"Now!" Figment said as the Dreamseekers, Donald and Goofy leapt out and grabbed the rope, swinging Nidhiki towards Krekka who was busy firing shots towards the others. The two were now tied together and were rolled off into the river.

"Try to get out of that!" Donald yelled.

Green flames soon shot out from the distance and burned through the Dark Hunters' restraints. All the combatants regardless of side stopped, just when Simba had Scar cornered while Stitch was handling the Hyenas. Mickey was fighting Captain Hook with Bugs and Minnie's help, but they stopped looking towards the island.

"A truly valiant effort. But a foolish one as well," Maleficent said from the island "But now you shall deal with me and all the powers of darkness."

She held her staff high as she glowed with green flames and began to transform into draconic form. The other villains fell back and to the sidelines of the amphitheater, clearing the battlefield as the dark dragon leapt off the island and into the seats. Any bleachers that were still standing in the stadium were blown away as she landed.

Someone soon materialized atop the island mountain. Doom looked towards the battlefield.

"The actors are all in place. Now give me one hell of a show."

The lights soon came on in the darkened stadium.

Flames soon rained down onto the battlefield, cutting off any escape route on the ground. As Maleficent stomped towards the now trapped heroes, Jafar had risen up again and headed towards the heroes soon joined by the now conscious Cerberus.

"It's over!" Maleficent yelled, her voice just emanating through the minds of the gathered.

The Elias flew up on Fairy and GaruGaru.

"You're wrong Maleficent! There's a greater power here than you realize!" Lora exclaimed.

"The gems are all here and in our hands." Moll explained.

"Give up now and we'll go easy on you!" Belvera said sharply.

"Or what you flies?" Jafar asked.

"I'll take that as a no then." Belvera said.

The Elias flew down and the gems floated out of Mickey's pack. They began glowing and an elaborate pattern began glowing at the feet of the allied heroes. Cerberus already was cowering from the light and was backing away. An odd floating noise was heard from the sky, followed by a shrill chirping. Mothra came onto the scene and blasted the running Cerberus, marking him with the symbol. The three-headed dog disappeared, being sealed away.

Mickey smiled and yelled, "You may think you're so powerful, but this is our land!"

Maleficent's voice boomed towards Doom.

"Aren't you going to do anything about this?" she said.

"No, this is a win-lose situation. I win," he said as he began teleporting off, "You lose…"

The symbol of light that appeared was fully formed now being fully identifiable as the Shining Cross of Mothra. Mickey allowed the gems to float upwards and brought out his Keyblade. The key shined as it shot a beam towards the gems and the beams glowed onto all of the gathered villains. While most simply disappeared, Nidhiki and Krekka just shattered, leaving scraps of armor behind. The villains had now completely gone and the seal faded and gems floated down. Mothra had disappeared from the scene, her spirit returning back to her resting body at Infant Island, preparing for the oncoming battle.

"Wait, why did the Dark Hunters just fall apart?" Figment asked.

Keetongu walked up, answering Figment's question in his own tongue, remembering stories he had heard from those he helped years ago.

"The Dark Hunters were only homunculi, their original bodies long gone, absorbed into darkness." Lora translated, "However, there still might be some trouble from them though. The leader of the Dark Hunters has no tolerance for those who kill a hunter on the job. Nidhiki and Krekka's deaths before caused a war that's still going on."

"We'll worry about the Dark Hunters later. We need to get back to the Magic Kingdom." Figment said.

The Dreammobile lowered down with Lilo at the controls.

"All aboard!" she said as she stepped out of the pilot seat and climbed to another spot to sit.

"Good show Lilo." Dreamfinder said as he stepped back onto the ship and into his seat.

The caravan and rescue team stepped on and the ship began to rise up again.

"Come on everybody! Let's go!" Figment yelled as the Dreammobile took to the skies and towards the Magic Kingdom.

Down by the amphitheater entrance though, Lariska emerged from the shadows. Pulling out a communicator, she spoke to her superior.

"Nidhiki and Krekka are down, the culprits heading back to the Magic Kingdom. Shall I pursue?"

"No. I'll handle them by myself. That little dragon and his friends have been making fools out of the Dark Hunters for years now. And I don't want my deal with Doom to fall through." A voice said coldly. "I'm coming over there. And if the toons so much as survive my coming, they won't forget it…"


	19. Homecoming

Battle for Disney

Chapter 19: Homecoming

NOTES: Characters belong to their sources. The Sage's speech was somewhat inspired by Elastigirl's Saturday Morning villain speech in the Incredibles. Turning into bologna is a reference to Invader ZIM. Last part of the chapter is based on the scene before the 1000 Heartless battle in Kingdom Hearts II

The Dreammobile flew ahead towards the Magic Kingdom. A massive army was making its way towards the gates of the park and already, a large barrier was being constructed from layers of construction wall and anything else useable. Mickey looked down, seeing a weasel patrol speeding on the ground. The weasels began firing up at the Dreammobile. Dreamfinder maneuvered out of the firing range. Fortunately, the monorail track the ship was passing by was not empty, even with the entire area being devoid of guests.

"What in the name of Deus Ex Machina is going on down there?" Figment asked as the Monorail was pulling towards the Transportation and Ticket Center from the Epcot station.

"Someone back at the Magic Kingdom must have sent it out to get us," Dreamfinder figured, "Probably the Sage of Time."

"It's our best hope to escape the weasels." Mickey said, "Park the ship on the roof."

The Dreammobile landed on the moving Monorail. Figment flew to the side of the monorail and forced the doors open with the sparkblades. From above, Dreamfinder let a ladder down to allow everyone aboard to climb down to the Monorail car.

Meanwhile inside the Magic Kingdom, the toons within were preparing for the oncoming battle. Most of the barriers had now been brought up and the toons armed with anything they could find. The hub had now become completely blocked from entry, with each land gateway blocked up. The Sage of Time was now addressing the group from the castle, now seeing they were all ready, except for the return of the caravan and the rescue party. Calling out to the masses, he tried to prime everyone for battle.

"Things aren't like they used to be. Do you remember all those old shorts and shows on Saturday Morning television? Where no matter what hit any toon, they made a speedy recovery and were ready for more? Be it by anvil, great fall, explosives or transformation into bologna, nothing could bring you guys down. But, I'm sad to say, this isn't what we are about to face. Doom has been able to kill toons before, and he's doing that all over again, though now, with greater impact. His warriors will kill you if they get the chance. Don't let them have that chance. So tonight, we will fight for our survival and the chance for all toons to make a comeback. For Toontown to make a comeback." He exclaimed.

The toon masses cheered as the Sage looked onto the horizon, waiting for the other's return.

The Dreammobile had now been evacuated save for Dreamfinder.

"I'm taking the Dreammobile back to the Magic Kingdom! I'll see you there!" Dreamfinder explained.

"Can't the thing ride on the roof with us all the way back?" Figment asked.

"No!" Dreamfinder replied.

"Why?" Figment said back.

"The Contemporary," Dreamfinder said pointing towards the A-Frame tower they were steadily approaching to, "Can't fit through the tunnel with me on top."

"Right. Didn't think for a moment there." Figment said.

Dreamfinder flew the ship up and out of the way as the Monorail went through the Contemporary and towards Magic Kingdom station. The doors opened and everyone quickly ran outside, facing the large barrier that now protected the park from the outside.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Goofy asked, "That wall wasn't there before!"

"Simple! Brought a portable hole just for the occasion!" Bugs said as he held up the Acme prop.

Leaping through the tunnel, the group ran down Main Street and hurried towards the barricaded hub. A door opened at Cinderella Castle as the Sage of Time allowed the group through.

"Good to see you're all right and here just on time. That army is almost at our doorstep!" the Sage exclaimed.

"We have all the gems. Should we wake Walt now or later?" Mickey asked.

"Probably not the best time. We're about to be overwhelmed by that army. We wouldn't have the chance to wake him safely right now." The Sage replied.

Mickey nodded and they looked out down Main Street, watching and waiting.

Toontown Fair was very quiet. Most of the toons had gone towards the hub behind the walls and the areas behind it. Pluto was sniffing quietly through the silenced land, about to head towards the castle to join his master. Clouds now completely covered the sky as thunder occasionally rumbled within the darkened park. Pluto heard footsteps coming from near the train station. He turned and saw a familiar figure looking around the tiny town; his back turned towards the yellow dog. Pluto went in a bit closer, having the feeling that the unknown figure wasn't one to trust.

"Run along now Pluto," the figure said in a strained falsetto, now turning towards the bloodhound as lighting illuminated his face. "You shouldn't be here!"

Pluto was terribly frightened looking into the false Mickey's face, dashing away from the scene. Shadow Mickey signaled towards the train station as a small group followed him in.

From the castle towers, Mickey could now see the army approaching the gates. The dark army kept several large dark creatures to the front, battering through the wall. Donald was standing nearby at a large console, the Fireworks launching device, waiting for the enemy to burst through. One large crash finally burst the wall as the army of evil stormed through.

"Fire!" Mickey yelled as Donald started pressing the buttons.

A massive barrage of fireworks bursted down into the streets, blasting into the dark troops and blowing them away, but a few shots seemed to vanish completely, being hit by an odd beam.

"Huh?" Donald exclaimed seeing a lack of explosions from the last few shots.

A tall yellow and grey armored figure soon materialized onto the ruins of the wall at the gate. He stood on three large legs and carried a large scythe like staff.

"Who is that?" Figment asked as he stood on a ledge.

"Looks like one of the Dark Hunters, don't you think Figment?" Elfin commented.

"You're right Elfin, he is a Dark Hunter and not just any Dark Hunter. He's their leader." Moll explained while she sat on Fairy Mothra's back with her sister.

"His name has practically been lost to the ages. People just call him the Shadowed One." Lora said, continuing what Moll started to explain.

"I'm going down there!" Figment said.

"Figment, no!" Dreamfinder exclaimed, "It's too dangerous!"

"He's after me. I'm the one that constantly outwitted his cronies. He must hate it when that happens." Figment said.

"But at least don't go down there alone." Dreamfinder said.

"You're right. I can't do this alone. Who wants to join me then?" Figment asked.

"I will Figment." Dreamfinder said.

"So will I." Elfin followed.

"I'm in!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Right behind you!" Leonardo continued.

"Okay, let's do this!" Figment said.

"Before you go down there, you must know. Your swords have much more potential then you realize. Because they are made from the sparks of Imagination, anything is possible when you use them. Think of new ways to use them and they will become what you imagine." Lora explained with a smile, remembering when she and Moll first gave Figment his first pair of sparkblades several years before.

Figment nodded and leapt down, followed by his friends and entering the huge shadowy band, followed by more toons who came down to fight. Figment's group soon found themselves surrounded.

"Move it!" Figment yelled.

"We can't let the Shadowed One get away!" Dreamfinder exclaimed.

"Right!" Figment yelled, turning towards the Dreamseekers, who were ready for battle.

Figment turned towards the huge group in front of him and ran into battle while his friends split off into several directions. The Magic Kingdom was now overwhelmed, but it would not go down without a fight.


End file.
